The Legend of Zelda: Crystal Keepers
by HyruleKing
Summary: When a strange substance known as Miasma blankets the kingdom of Hyrule, it's up to the King and the Sages of Hyrule to empower 7 magic crystals and save the kingdom.
1. Prologue

**The Legend of Zelda: Crystal Keepers**

_It's been six months since the completion of the Amazing Race and the start of CJ & Stacey's relationship. Peace and prosperity have reigned in Hyrule since the defeat of the Zora Lord nearly six months ago, but all that is soon about to change…_

**PROLOGUE: Old Friends, New Sages**

23-year-old CJ Francis stood in a small clearing in Hyrule's southern woods with his best friend, 13-year-old Shaylene Johnson.

"So… I'm confused…" Shaylene said. "Why'd you call me to the Forest Temple?"

"Because…" CJ said. "The goddesses have approved a transfer of power."

"A… transfer of power?" Shaylene asked. "Wait… You're taking away my powers? CJ, how could you do this to me? I thought you loved me!"

"I do love you, Shay." CJ said. "But not like that… You're like a sister to me… I was wrong treating you like something else… You're too young."

"So… Why the transfer of power?" Shaylene asked, still confused.

"Like I said, kiddo." CJ said. "You're too young… You're 13. I want you to grow up and live a normal life. I want you to find love with someone your own age. And I don't want the burden of protecting Hyrule to be on your shoulders. And, the goddesses agreed with me. The same goes for the Triforce of Courage."

"So, I'm just going to be a normal girl again?" Shaylene asked.

"For the most part." CJ said. "Truth is… you'll still have Kokiri blood in your veins… You'll still be able to tap into your natural magic and cast spells; they just won't be as powerful as they would be if you were still a Sage. Had you never come to Hyrule, you would've never received your Sage powers. But you did come, that can't be changed. But still, I want you to live a normal life."

"I understand, CJ…" Shaylene said, smiling a little. "Do what you have to." CJ then held out his hand. His Triforce Amulet began to glow and an orb of green magic was pulled from Shaylene's body. It then formed into a small green medallion and dropped into CJ's hand. The Triforce of Courage then appeared on his hand as well.

"And listen…" CJ said. "I will still train you so that you can use the magic you have to defend yourself if necessary."

"Cool." Shaylene said. "Thanks. But, who's going to be the Sage of the Forest now?"

"The power will react when someone worthy of possessing it is in its presence." CJ said. "In other words…"

"The power will find its own Sage…" Shaylene said.

"Exactly." CJ said.

A short time later, CJ was standing in the castle courtyard with his girlfriend, Stacey. CJ wore bronze armor, and Stacey was wearing blue armor that looked similar to the scaly skin of a fish. Both were holding wooden swords.

"Gimme your best shot honey." CJ said. "You're a Sage now, and I want to make sure you're ready to defend the kingdom at any moment." Stacey readied her sword and rushed toward her boyfriend. He deftly dodged her swings, before striking her in the ankle with his wooden sword from behind, causing her to fall to her knees. As soon as she hit the ground, she swung her sword behind her, catching CJ off guard and knocking him over.

"How's that for my best shot?" Stacey chuckled.

"Not bad." CJ said, standing up. "You've got skills with a sword."

"Hey, I've been taking sword lessons in the town square for a while now, what did you expect?" Stacey said.

"That's good." CJ said, sheathing his wooden sword. "Now, I wanna see how much you've learned from your Sage training. First, attack with me with a basic water blast." Stacey stood back and gathered water energy into her hand, forming a ball of water. She launched it at CJ and he stood there.

"How was that?" Stacey asked.

"Not bad…" CJ said. "Put a little more energy into it. See if you can cause me to stumble a little."

"Okay." Stacey said, charging another water blast. She launched it at CJ. It struck him in the chest and he stumbled back a little bit.

"That was better." CJ said. "Let's try something a little more advanced." CJ then threw down a green crystal, and a light enveloped the two. When the light vanished, they were standing on the shores of a crystal clear lake, known as Lake Hylia.

"What are we gonna do?" Stacey asked.

"You are gonna try your next technique." CJ said. "The Water Pillar. Focus your energy into creating a pillar of water beneath you, and rise above me."

"Okay." Stacey focused for a moment, and a small pillar of water formed beneath her quickly, before falling apart.

"Almost." CJ said. "Try again, but this time, focus just a little more."

"Okay…" Stacey gathered some energy into her hands and began to move them in a pulling motion. Within a few moments, she had formed a pillar of water beneath her that was slowly rising.

"That's it." CJ said. "Now, I want you, while standing on that pillar, to shoot me with your strongest water blast." Stacey then moved her hands and began to gather energy into them to make a water blast. Suddenly, the pillar vanished and she fell into the water. She swam back to shore and sat down on the grass.

"Great… now I'm soaked." Stacey said.

"Let's head back to the castle." CJ said. He then pulled out another green crystal.

"What is that, by the way?" Stacey asked.

"It's a Farore's Wind crystal." CJ said. "It'll teleport you to anywhere you want to go. Just hold the crystal, focus on where you want to go, and throw the crystal at the ground. When it hits the ground, it'll explode and teleport you wherever you want to go. You can also say where you want to go before throwing it instead of thinking about it. Watch…" CJ clutched the crystal. "Farore's Wind… teleport to Hyrule Castle main bedroom…" CJ then threw the crystal and he and Stacey then found themselves in a large bedroom in Hyrule Castle. It had two dressers, two mirrors, luxurious red and blue striped curtains on the windows, and a queen-sized bed. The wall was painted ocean blue in color, and on the floor was a large green rug with the Hylian Royal Family's insignia on it: the golden Triforce above a red Phoenix. Attached to the side of the room was a large bathroom.

"Wow… That's pretty cool." Stacey said.

"Yeah." CJ said. "It comes in handy. Now, go get changed before you get sick." Stacey walked over to her dresser, grabbed some clothes and walked away to change. She soon walked out of the bathroom in a blue t-shirt and jeans. As the two walked out of the bedroom, they were approached by a guard.

"Your Majesty, someone is here to see you…" The guard said. "They're in the throne room."

"Thank you, Allan." CJ said to the guard. He and Stacey then walked down the hall to the throne room. Inside waited a brown-haired, blue-eyed young woman about 19 or 20 in a black t-shirt and jeans. She had glasses on, as well as a silver necklace in the shape of a dragon. Next to her was a blue-eyed young man about the age of 22 or 23 with light brown hair and glasses, dressed in a green t-shirt and jeans. The girl noticed Stacey and immediately ran over and hugged her.

"Stacey!" The girl exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here." Stacey said. The girl was shocked. She looked at CJ.

"Hey, Sarah." CJ said. "How do you know Stacey?"

"We went to school together." The girl, CJ's friend Sarah, said. "How do you know her?"

"We met on my last trip back home." CJ said. "I was searching for the new Sages, and it turns out that Stacey was destined to be the Sage of Water. We started hanging out, she moved to Hyrule, one thing led to another, and next thing we knew, we were dating."

"You're kidding?" Sarah exclaimed.

"Nope." Stacey smiled, as CJ wrapped his arms around her. "It's true."

"So, who's this?" CJ asked, pointing to the young man next to Sarah.

"This is my boyfriend Mike." Sarah said. Suddenly, CJ's Triforce Amulet began to glow. The Forest Medallion appeared in front of Mike, and an orange medallion appeared in front of Sarah.

"What the heck is this?" Mike asked.

"CJ, what's going on?" Sarah asked.

"It looks like you guys have a big place in Hyrule…" CJ said, as the medallions vanished. Mike briefly glowed green, and Sarah briefly glowed orange. "Mike… you're the Sage of the Forest. And Sarah, it seems as if you're the Sage of Spirit."

"I thought Yugi was the Sage of Spirit." Stacey said. A young man with purple eyes, blond bangs and spiked black hair with red tips walked in. He wore a blue t-shirt and jeans shorts.

"Hey, CJ." The young man said.

"Hi, Yugi." CJ said. "What's up?"

"My power vanished this morning." Yugi said.

"Sarah, when did you guys get here?" CJ asked.

"Around 11:30 this morning." Sarah said. "We've been sightseeing all day."

"Yugi, when did your powers disappear?" CJ asked.

"Around lunchtime." Yugi said.

"Yugi… You were chosen by the goddesses to be a holding vessel for my cousin's power until the new true Sage of Spirit emerged." CJ said. He turned to Sarah. "And it looks like that true Sage is you, Sarah."

"Whoa…" Sarah said. Suddenly, Stacey's hand began to glow and the Triforce of Courage appeared on it.

"CJ… Look." Stacey said.

"The Triforce of Courage has chosen you." CJ said.

"Why me? I'm not brave…" Stacey said.

"You've spend your whole life caring for your sister, correct?" CJ asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Stacey asked.

"That's why you got the Triforce of Courage." CJ said. "The goddesses saw that you had the courage to step up and care for your sister after losing your parents, and because of it, they gave you the Triforce."

"Wow…" Stacey said.

"So, wait…" Mike said. "I'm like the green-haired girl from Ocarina of Time?"

"Uh… I guess…" CJ said, thrown off by the strange metaphor. "That's a good way of putting it… I think…"

_**Meanwhile, in northwestern Hyrule…**_

A man walked around Hyrule's tallest mountain, Mt Crenel, looking for something.

"Where is he?" The man wondered. "I thought that legendary blacksmith lived up here." Suddenly, the man heard a loud roaring sound that got quickly louder. He looked up and saw a large meteor hurtling toward him. He tried to run but the meteor crashed down upon him, creating a large crater and killing the man.

"The memories here shall feed me perfectly…" A dark and sinister voice echoed. Suddenly, a dark purple mist covered the Hyrule.

"Not if I can help it…" Another voice whispered to itself. Suddenly, seven glowing crystals appeared around Hyrule. Strange trees with glowing green, crystal-like branches appeared around Hyrule. The branches hung down over the trees, making them resemble a reaching hand.

_**Back in Castle Town…**_

A guard burst into the throne room.

"Your Majesty!" He shouted. "A strange crystal just appeared in Castle Town Square!" The group rushed outside and looked up. Where the town's fountain once stood was now a large blue crystal.

"And some strange fog has blanketed the kingdom." Another guard said. "We tried to venture through it, but when we emerged, we were weak and we found ourselves back in Castle Town."

"That sounds kinda like Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles." Mike said.

"This crystal is like the ones in the towns and cities." Sarah said.

"And the fog is like the miasma." Stacey said.

"Mike… Sarah… There's something you need to know about Hyrule." CJ said. "It's an inter-dimensional link. Between earth and the planet Corneria. Corneria is a planet home to many video game worlds, including the world of Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles. Somehow, the crystals, miasma, and probably the myrrh trees have appeared in Hyrule."

"CJ, look." Stacey said. CJ looked down next to the crystal and found a small bowl-like object. It had a handle that stretched up and hung over it. Attached to the handle was a small crystal.

"A crystal chalice…" Mike said.

Suddenly, three golden women appeared before the four Sages. One was surrounded by a red glow, another by a blue glow, and the final by a green glow. CJ and Stacey got down on one knee at the sight of the women.

"Rise, young Sages…" One woman said. They then looked at Sarah and Mike. "And welcome to Hyrule, O new Sages of Forest and Spirit."

"Thank you." Sarah said.

"Young Sages…" The red glowing woman said. "It is on your shoulders to fill the crystal chalice with myrrh. You must power up the seven crystals in the cities and towns of Hyrule in order to pass through the miasma and save the kingdom. By empowering each crystal, your chalice will gain the ability to pass through the miasma. Hurry, young Sages… the fate of Hyrule rests on your shoulders."

"Do we need to stay near the chalice to be protected from the miasma?" Mike asked.

"No…" The green woman said. "The miasma is concentrated in streams which divide the country. It has not mixed with the air in Hyrule. If you are separated from the chalice, you will be safe." The women then vanished.

"Well… You heard the goddesses…" CJ said. "Time to save the kingdom. Looks like you three get to put your Sage powers to good use quickly. Follow me." CJ then led the others to a small room in Hyrule Castle, filled with weapons, armor and shields. "Whoa… my armory is almost completely empty!"

"_Ha ha ha ha! I've cleared out your entire armory and turned all your armor, accessories and weapons into scrolls, scattered across Hyrule. If you want to replenish your armory, find the scrolls and craft the items once again!" _A sinister voice echoed.

"Well, I guess we'll have to make do with what I've got…" CJ said. "Mike… For you, a Deku Shield, bronze armor and a bronze belt. Sarah… A Deku shield, bronze armor and a bronze belt. Stacey… A Deku shield, bronze armor and bronze gloves."

"What about weapons?" Sarah asked.

"Of course." CJ then pulled out weapons. "Mike… A Kokiri Bow and Arrows… Stacey, a Zora Sword… Sarah, a Copper Spear. Now, let's go."

"What about you?" Stacey asked.

"I have my blade." CJ said, drawing a brown-hilted, bronze sword. "A Bronze Sword. As for my equipment… A Deku shield, bronze armor and bronze gloves. Unfortunately, that's the best I've got. We're gonna have to find materials and designs and get better weapons crafted. There's a blacksmith in Castle Town who can help us with that. He's the best blacksmith in all of Hyrule… his name is Daniel Matson."

**(2/3/11): This story is dedicated to the memory of my father, Ralph, who sadly passed away on February 3, 2011. I love you, Dad, and I'll miss you. I know you've gone to live in Heaven with the Lord, and I'll see you someday when I get there too. You're no longer in pain, and you're no longer suffering. I love you so much and I'll miss you Dad.**


	2. Water Miasma: Myrrh of Castor Wilds

**CHAPTER ONE: Water Miasma – The Myrrh of Castor Wilds**

After a brief training session about their powers, CJ led Stacey, Sarah and Mike walked out of Castle Town's East Gate. Mike was carrying the crystal chalice, which gave off a gentle glow, protecting the group from the dangerous miasma around them. The four emerged from the city and saw a stream of miasma ahead of them. Mike then looked at the chalice's crystal and realized that it was as clear as a diamond.

"Wait a minute… Our chalice has no element…" He said. It was then that the three golden goddesses appeared before the group.

"Young Sages… In Hyrule, there awaits seven crystals, each with an element within it. By empowering a certain crystal, your chalice will be capable of passing through that element's miasma." Din, the goddess with the red aura, said.

"So, what element miasma is this?" Mike asked.

"And what element is the crystal in Castle Town?" Sarah asked.

"Both the miasma and the crystal are water." Nayru, the goddess with the blue aura, said.

"Do the crystal's powers fade after a year?" Mike asked. "And will we need to wait two years for a tree to produce myrrh?"

"The crystal's powers will fade after one year." Farore, the green goddess, said. "However, the trees produce myrrh every two weeks. There are enough myrrh trees near every city that you will not have to worry about it. If you can successfully empower all seven crystals within a year, Hyrule will be saved. Go now… A myrrh tree awaits you in Castor Wilds…" The goddesses then vanished.

"You heard the goddesses." CJ said. "Let's go." The four Sages then headed south of Castle Town, through the southern fields and soon found themselves in a swampy marshland south of Hyrule's water source, Lake Hylia.

"_They say a powerful tribe once flourished in this land. But one day, they vanished, leaving behind only a great fortress. This land is now overrun by monsters and wicked beasts._

_They say, though, that a great treasure was left behind in the ancient tribe's fortress, at the far end of this muggy swamp._

_Though none dare tread through this old swamp, hoping to claim the treasure that may lie within…"_

- Castor Wilds -

"What is this place?" Stacey asked, staring out over the swamp.

"Castor Wilds…" CJ said. "A swampy wetland that's home to all sorts of monsters. It used to be home to the Wind Tribe. But one day, they just vanished from Hyrule. They made their homes to the south of the swamp in what's now known as the Wind Ruins. These ruins surrounded the Fortress of Winds, which still stands to this day. Some believe that a great treasure waits inside that fortress, though none dare to venture in to find out."

"And there's a myrrh tree here?" Sarah asked.

"According to the goddesses." CJ said. As the group ventured deeper into the swamp, they looked around.

"It seems so empty and barren." Stacey said.

"Like I said, this place used to be home to Wind Tribe, before they vanished." CJ said.

"Where'd they go?" Stacey asked.

"No one's really sure, though a lot of people believe that the Wind Tribe escaped to the sky and make their homes in the clouds now." CJ said. It was then that a group of lizard creatures came running toward the group, most carrying swords, though others were carrying clubs and staffs.

"Uh oh…" Sarah said.

"Are those… Lizalfos? They look different…" CJ said.

"Those aren't Lizalfos." Mike said. "Those are Lizard Soldiers, Lizard Warriors and Lizard Wizards. Be careful, the wizards can cast spells. And you don't wanna get caught in those."

"Okay… Sarah and Mike, take down the Warriors and Wizards. Stacey and I will handle the Soldiers." CJ said.

"Okay." Mike said. He and Sarah rushed forward and began fighting. Sarah went after the Wizards, while Mike attacked the warriors. The two stood at a distance, Mike shooting arrows, and Sarah using her Spirit magic.

Not too far away, Stacey and CJ had drawn their weapons and were trading blows with the soldiers. Soon, CJ and Stacey had defeated 2 soldiers each, while Mike and Sarah had worked together to take down 3 warriors and 2 wizards. It was then that a large armored lizard carrying a sword and shield ran over toward CJ and Stacey.

"A Lizard Captain!" Mike shouted. "Look out!" CJ and Stacey turned just in time for Stacey to get struck by the lizard's sword and knocked to the ground, unconscious.

"Stacey!" CJ exclaimed, rushing to his girlfriend's side. He then looked up at the lizard, with an angry look on his face. "No one… And I mean NO ONE attacks Stacey and lives to tell the tale!" Then, with a mighty charge, CJ sent his Sage magic into his sword and pierced the lizard's heart, killing it instantly. The lizard vanished and in its place was a small red orb.

"An Orb of Fire…" Mike said. "This will allow one of us to cast a Fire spell."

"You take it." CJ said. "It's your weakness as Sage of the Forest. By practicing that spell, maybe you can gain some resistance to the element."

"Okay." Mike said, as he pocketed the elemental orb.

"You okay, honey?" CJ asked, helping Stacey up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Stacey said.

"That's good." CJ said. "I would hate to know that you were hurt."

"Aww, you're so perfect." Stacey said, hugging CJ.

"Not as perfect as you, honey." CJ said, as he kissed Stacey on the cheek.

"Aww, thanks." Stacey smiled. The group continued to walk through the swamp, until they came across a pair of flying bug monsters that looked similar to a praying mantis, only larger.

"Whoa… what are those things?" CJ wondered.

"Abaddons." Mike said. "Nasty bugs… Stacey, gimme a hand with 'em?"

"Sure." Stacey said, as she gathered her hands together and began to cast a spell. Mike then did the same. Stacey hands began to glow blue, while Mike's began to glow red.

"Gravity!" The two exclaimed, as a purple energy sphere struck both Abaddons, pulling them to the ground. CJ immediately rushed in and leaped into the air, driving his sword through the head of one of the creatures. He then charged it with magic, sending the spell through the monster's body, while Sarah, Mike and Stacey attacked the other creature. Both creatures vanished in a puff of purple smoke, each dropping a pair of scythes.

"Jagged Scythes." Mike said. "Everyone grab one." So, everyone each took a scythe.

"Let's keep going." CJ said, as the gang continued to cross the swamp. They soon came to a large stone door. Next to it were three statues. One had a red marking on its forehead, another had blue markings on each of its hands, and the last had a yellow marking on its chest. CJ then walked over and pointed to small stone artifacts in the statues' chests.

"In the old days, the Ancient Hero fused Kinstones with these statues to enter the Wind Ruins, but it looks like the door has re-sealed itself." CJ said. "I think we'll have to find another way in."

"Wait…" Mike said. "Look at the markings… Fire, Blizzard and Thunder."

"Maybe we need to cast spells on the statues to open the door." Stacey said.

"Well, you can cast Blizzard, honey." CJ said. "Mike, actually, your natural spells are Cure and Gravity. You didn't need Stacey's help to take down those Abaddons."

"Oh…" Mike said.

"What about me?" Sarah asked.

"Your natural spells are Cure and Life. All three of you can naturally cast Cure without the power of an orb." CJ said.

"And you?" Stacey asked.

"I can cast Firaga, Thundaga, Curaga or Blizzaga." CJ said. "But only with the aid of another person, orb or ring."

"Dang…" Mike said. "That puts us in a bind."

"If we could find a Thunder orb, we'd be fine." Stacey said.

"Let's start looking around." CJ said. "There may be an enemy around here with one." The group walked through the swamp and soon came across a group of green caterpillar-like monsters.

"Carrion Worms…" Mike said. "Careful, they're poisonous."

"Then, you and I will fight them." CJ said. "Stacey and Sarah, you stay back and keep casting Cure on the two of us."

"Why?" Stacey asked.

"As Sage of the Forest, Mike has a natural resistance to poison." CJ said. "And, my magic is strong, so I can handle fighting them. But, we are gonna get hurt, so it'd be best if you two stayed back and kept healing us."

"Okay." Stacey said. Mike and CJ ran into battle.

"Okay, Mike, cast Fire… We can take these guys down quick with Firaga." CJ said. Mike then began to cast Fire, as did CJ.

"Firaga!" They exclaimed, and a plume of Fire engulfed the worms, lighting them all on fire. The two then began attacking the worms, and within no time, they were all defeated. CJ watched as one of them vanished, dropping a purple orb.

"There's the Thunder orb we needed." Mike said. CJ picked it up and the gang soon headed back to the three statues.

"Okay, we'll probably need to do this together." CJ said. He, Mike and Stacey then began to cast their spells: Mike on the left statue, Stacey on the middle one, and CJ on the right one.

"Fire!" Mike shouted.

"Blizzard!" Exclaimed Stacey.

"Thunder!" CJ called out. The three cast their spells simultaneously, and the statues began to glow. The stone door then crumbled, opening the path into a large grassy clearing filled with ruins and crumbling stone structures.

"Whoa… Look at this place…" Sarah said.

"The Wind Ruins." CJ said. "This is where the people of the Wind Tribe once made their homes. If we keep walking through here, we'll eventually come to the Fortress of Winds." He continued to lead the Sages through the ruins until they eventually reached a tall set of cliffs. They climbed a staircase built into the cliffs and found themselves on a small ledge. They looked down and saw a small ditch below them. They climbed down a ladder into the ditch and walked through a doorway in the cliffside. They entered into a cliffside fortress.

"Whoa… Where are we now?" Stacey said.

"This is the Fortress of Winds." CJ said. "Now follow me." He then led the group through the fortress to the roof, which sat atop the tall cliffs. In front of them was a small pedestal with a wind symbol on it. Growing up from the pedestal was a Myrrh tree.

"Wow… there really is a Myrrh tree here." Mike said. He placed the chalice beneath the tree and watched as a drop of Myrrh fell from the tree, filling the chalice a little. Suddenly, the orbs they collected vanished.

"Whoa… Our orbs vanished…" CJ said.

"I guess this is just like Crystal Chronicles." Mike said. "We lose our Magicite after collecting Myrrh and clearing an area."

"Well… We better head off and try to find our next drop of Myrrh." Sarah said. "Anyone got any ideas where it might be?"


	3. Water Miasma: King Bulblin

**CHAPTER TWO: Water Miasma – King Bulblin's Myrrh**

"So, where's our next drop of Myrrh?" Sarah asked, as the group exited Castor Wilds and walked into the fields of Hyrule.

"I'm not really sure…" CJ said. "The goddesses weren't very clear on how to find Myrrh trees…" Suddenly, a loud roar was heard. A green orc-like creature with long horns rode by on a blue warthog creature. Running behind the creature were several red goblins, all carrying swords, spears and maces.

"Goblins!" Mike exclaimed.

"And they're after King Bulblin!" CJ said.

"Get back here!" One of the goblins shouted. He pulled out a small black crystal and hurled it at the orc creature, known in Hyrule as King Bulblin. The crystal struck King Bulblin in the head, before glowing with a dark light and being absorbed into King Bulblin's skull.

"Now, go! Do as we asked!" One of the goblins commanded.

"Yes… I shall guard the Myrrh…" King Bulblin said, before riding away.

"Did you hear that?" Stacey asked.

"There's a Myrrh tree around here!" Sarah said.

"Hyrule Field is big." CJ said. "We've got a lot of ground to cover." The gang then began running through the field, until they encountered a group of goblins just outside the Castle Town gates.

"More Goblins…" Mike said.

"Are they weak to any particular spells?" CJ asked.

"Fire and Thunder." Mike said.

"Of course…" CJ said. "The only spells we can't naturally cast… We're gonna have to take these guys down the old fashioned way."

"Beatin' the crap out of 'em?" Mike asked.

"Yup." CJ said, drawing his sword. Sarah and Stacey followed suit and the three rushed in, swinging at the goblins, which were quickly defeated.

"Awesome!" Stacey cheered. Suddenly, the gang was surrounded by a ring of fire. They looked to the Castle Town gate and saw four blue goblins.

"Goblins mages!" Mike exclaimed. "We're gonna wanna cast spells to take these guys out faster!"

"Stacey, cast Blizzard." CJ said. "I can use my magic to change it into Blizzaga."

"Okay." Stacey then gathered her hands together and they began to glow blue. CJ did the same and his began to glow purple.

"Blizzaga!" The couple called out. An icy wind then raced through, freezing the goblins in blocks of ice.

"Let's get 'em!" Mike exclaimed. He then began to launch magic-charged arrows at the goblins, taking them down one by one. CJ breathed a sigh of relief as the last goblin fell. He then looked to the ground at what the goblins dropped.

"Well, look at that… Fire and Thunder orbs." CJ said. He picked up the Fire orb and tossed it to Mike. He then grabbed the Thunder orb. The two orbs then vanished. Mike's hands quickly glowed red and CJ's glowed dark blue. The gang continued walking until they came to North Hyrule Field, where several more goblins waited.

"We got more company…" Stacey said.

"You guys stay back and use Cure on me…" CJ said. "I'll handle these guys with Thundaga." He then stepped forward and gathered energy into his hands, which glowed dark blue, followed by purple.

"Good luck, honey…" Stacey said, as the goblins stepped closer to CJ.

"Thundaga!" CJ shouted, as an energy field of lightning enveloped the area, stunning all the goblins. "Mike, gimme a hand." Mike ran over and his hands began to glow red, while CJ's started glowing purple.

"Firaga!" The two shouted, as flames enveloped the area, igniting the goblins. The creatures ran through the field, screeching, until they all collapsed and vanished in a puff of purple smoke.

"Oh yeah!" Stacey exclaimed, running over to CJ and hugging him.

"Don't celebrate yet." CJ said. "We haven't found the Myrrh tree or King Bulblin yet."

"True…" Stacey said. The gang began looking around the northern field.

"What's that?" Mike asked, pointing to a cave in the nearby cliff sides.

"A cave that looks promising." CJ smiled.

"How can a cave look promising?" Sarah asked.

"I meant that it's a very likely hideout for King Bulblin, and it's very possible that the Myrrh tree is in there." CJ said.

"Oh… that makes sense." Sarah said.

"_The threat of monsters weighs heavy on the minds of all who visit Hyrule._

_Though brave heroes have purged the land of its most dangerous beasts,_

_Other monsters still lurk about in the nooks and crannies of the kingdom._

_The caves of Hyrule Field are one such place._

_Although filled with undiscovered treasure, few dare venture into these caves,_

_for the threat of monsters and demons proves far to fearsome._

_I wonder if Hyrule will ever be free of evil…"_

The Caves of Hyrule Field

The gang rushed into the cave, which was filled with goblins, along with a few bulldog-like creatures.

"It's Fluffy!" Stacey laughed.

"That would be a Cerberus…" CJ said. "They may be fluffy, but they are NOT friendly."

"How do we take 'em down quickly?" Sarah asked.

"They're vulnerable to ice." Mike said.

"Mike, you cast Fire on the goblins. Sarah, you cast Cure on Mike." CJ said. "Stacey and I will cast Blizzaga to take down the Cerberuses."

"Okay." Mike said. He and Sarah ran in one direction, while CJ and Stacey ran in the other directions. Mike and Sarah soon came in contact with a herd of goblins.

"Ready?" Sarah asked.

"Yup." Mike said, as his hands began to glow red. "Fire!" He then lit one of the goblins on fire, but another one quickly ran over and knocked Mike to the ground, hitting him with a club. The goblin that was struck with Fire ran around the cave until it ran face-first into a wall, vanishing in a cloud of purple smoke.

"Mike!" Sarah exclaimed, rushing toward him.

"Stay back!" Mike said, getting up and shooting the goblin with an arrow, knocking it to the ground. "Stay there and cast Cure on me!"

"Okay!" Sarah said, as her hands began to glow green. "Cure!" Mike then briefly glowed green as well.

"Thanks!" He said. "Fire!" He then lit another goblin on fire. It ran off and soon did the same as the first one, ending its life by hitting a wall. Mike then struck another goblin in the face with an arrow, killing it. A goblin mage then launched a Fire spell at Mike, knocking him onto his back.

"Cure!" Sarah shouted, healing Mike.

"Hyaah!" Mike let out a mighty battle cry as he rushed forward and thrust an arrow into the goblin's chest, killing it instantly. It exploded in a puff of smoke and in its place was a small, crescent moon shaped stone.

"Is that a key?" Sarah asked.

"I think so." Mike said, grabbing it. The two then walked forward. They soon came to a large stone doorway. Next to it were two pedestals, each with a crescent shaped hole in it.

"These look just like the keys and pedestals from Crystal Chronicles." Sarah said. Mike placed the crescent stone in the pedestal and it briefly glowed.

"I'll bet once we place the other key in that pedestal, this door will open." Mike said.

Meanwhile, CJ and Stacey were staring down a Cerberus.

"What should we do?" Stacey asked.

"Stand back with me and we'll cast Blizzaga." CJ said. His hands began to glow purple, while Stacey's began to glow light blue.

"Blizzaga!" The two exclaimed, as an icy wind pierced the Cerberus, freezing it in a chunk of ice.

"Attack!" CJ shouted. He and Stacey rushed in and began slashing at the frozen beast. The ice soon smashed and the beast broke free. It lashed out with its claw, knocking both CJ and Stacey back.

"CJ!" Stacey exclaimed, rushing to her boyfriend's side. He sat up and held out his arm.

"Stay back and cast Cure on me." He said.

"Huh?" Stacey asked.

"Just do it, please." CJ said.

"Um… okay." Stacey said. CJ then drew his sword and rushed toward the Cerberus.

"Time to die, scum!" He shouted. The Cerberus began sucking in air.

"CJ, watch out!" Stacey shouted. CJ smirked as the Cerberus launched a blast of fire out of its mouth. Using his sword, CJ leaped into the air over the Cerberus. He then threw his sword downward, piercing the Cerberus's skull. The Cerberus fell onto its stomach and vanished in a puff of smoke. In its place was a small fang.

"Neat…" CJ said, picking it up and placing it in his backpack. "A Cerberus fang." He and Stacey then continued walking until they came across three more Cerberuses.

"Whoa… What do we do now?" Stacey asked.

"Cast Blizzaga." CJ said, as his hands began to glow purple. Stacey gathered energy into her hands, which began to glow light blue.

"Blizzaga!" The two exclaimed, and the three beasts were frozen in chunks of ice. Once again, CJ leaped into the air, using his sword to propel him. He flew over one of the Cerberuses, and again, threw his sword down, piercing its skull. The Cerberus vanished and CJ landed on the ground in front of the next one.

"Way to go!" Stacey cheered. Suddenly, the other two Cerberuses broke free from their ice. They both slashed at CJ, knocking him back hard into a wall. Stacey rushed to his side, her hands glowing green. "Here, this will help…"

"Thanks, honey…" CJ said weakly, as Stacey began healing him. Suddenly, the two Cerberuses rushed toward the couple. "Stacey… behind you…" Stacey turned and saw the beasts rushing toward her. The beasts swiped at her, slashing a big gash across her chest.

"Aahh!" Stacey screamed as the creatures attacked her. Suddenly, CJ was overcome with energy. He released a wave of shadow energy that knocked both beasts into a nearby wall, killing one. He then grabbed his sword and rushed forward, jamming it into the second Cerberus's chest, slaying the beast. Both creatures vanished, leaving behind a crescent-shaped stone key.

"Stacey, don't worry… You'll be okay, honey…" CJ said, rushing to his girlfriend's side. He reached into his bag and pulled out some medical supplies. _No… not again… I won't let myself fail again… _He bandaged the wound and pulled a small glass bottle filled with blue liquid out of his bag. "Drink this, honey…" Noticing that she had passed out, CJ held Stacey's head up while he poured the liquid down her throat. She briefly glowed blue before regaining consciousness.

"Thanks, hun…" Stacey said, smiling a little.

"Anything for you." CJ said, helping Stacey up. He put his arm around her shoulder and she did the same to him. They walked forward and CJ grabbed the stone key. They soon came to the same door where Mike and Sarah waited.

"Stacey!" Sarah exclaimed. "What happened?"

"We were attacked by three Cerberuses at once." CJ said. "One got me, and while Stacey was trying to heal me, they attacked her. I killed the demons and was able to tend to Stacey's wound as best as I could."

"Are you okay?" Mike asked.

"I'm fine." CJ said.

"I'm okay." Stacey said.

"No… You're not." CJ said. "I need you two to get Stacey back to Castle Town. Take her to Hyrule Castle and get her some medical attention. I'll take care of things here."

"CJ… You can't fight alone…" Stacey said. "I won't let you."

"And I won't let you fight at all!" CJ said. "Not in your condition! Get back to the castle! I'll handle things here…"

"But, CJ…" Stacey protested. CJ placed his hand under his girlfriend's chin.

"Stacey, please…" He said. "I'll be fine. Just get back to the castle and get yourself taken care of. I'll see you soon." He then kissed Stacey and smiled.

"Okay… I'll go." Stacey said. She, Mike and Sarah soon exited the cave. CJ placed the second key in the empty pedestal and watched as the door opened. He walked through, only to find King Bulblin sitting on a throne in front of a Myrrh tree.

"What happened to following the strongest side?" CJ asked.

"I do follow the strongest side…" King Bulblin said. "That is all I have ever known."

"Are the goblins really stronger than me?" CJ asked.

"See for yourself." King Bulblin said. Four doors then opened and six goblins emerged from each… 12 sword-wielding goblins and 12 goblin mages.

CJ closed his eyes and saw Stacey, unconscious against the wall, wound in her chest, bleeding. Suddenly, he placed his arms over his chest and shadow energy began to form around him. He opened his eyes, swung his arms down to his sides, and the shadow energy launched out in a wave around him, instantly killing the goblins.

"So… You think you're tough?" King Bulblin laughed. He grabbed a large sword from next to his throne and stepped down. "Let's see how tough you are!" CJ laughed.

"Shadow Blast!" He shouted. He launched a blast of shadow energy at King Bulblin, which slammed him into a nearby wall with great force. CJ watched as a small crystal fell out of King Bulblin's head and hit the ground.

King Bulblin shook his head and looked around. "Wh-where am I…? Last I remember… I was running from some goblins in the fields…" He then saw CJ. "Your Majesty? What's going on?"

"You were possessed by those goblins." CJ said, as he grabbed the crystal. "Somehow… they used this to brainwash you…"

"I… I am sorry if I hurt you, Your Majesty…" King Bulblin said.

"I'll be fine." CJ said. "Now, go… find shelter somewhere… Dangerous beasts have begun to plague Hyrule."

"What of the strange dark clouds that cover the land?" King Bulblin asked.

"It's called miasma…" CJ said. "Because of it, you won't be able to leave the Lanayru Province. Seek shelter in Castle Town. There's a crystal there that seems to keep the monsters away. You should be safe there."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." King Bulblin said, walking out. CJ walked over to the Myrrh tree and placed the crystal chalice below it. A drop of Myrrh fell from the tree, filling the chalice just slightly more than halfway.

"Back to Castle Town…" CJ said to himself.


	4. Water Miasma: Myrrh of Light

**CHAPTER THREE: Water Miasma – The Myrrh of Light**

CJ walked into a bedroom in Hyrule Castle, where Mike and Sarah were sitting with Stacey, who was resting in bed. CJ walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Better…" She said. "You?"

"I'm fine." CJ said. A pair of doctors walked in a few moments later.

"Your Majesty… Are you all right?" One of them asked. "Miss Stacey informed us of what happened…"

"I'm fine." CJ said. "Stacey was just worried about me. So, what's the word, doc?"

"We bandaged Stacey's wounds and took care of her." The doctor said. "She should be fine. Now, I know what you four are doing, and the only thing we ask is that you three guard her with your lives."

"That's what I've been doing." CJ said. "The only reason she was hurt as bad as she was is because she was checking on me after I was attacked." CJ then helped Stacey up out of bed.

"I'm fine." Stacey said.

"You were just attacked by a pair of Cerberuses." CJ said. "I'm not taking chances."

Stacey sighed. "Fine." The four then walked out of Hyrule Castle. CJ had his arm around Stacey's waist and she had her arm around his shoulder.

"So, where do we go next?" Mike asked.

"I wish I knew…" CJ said. Suddenly, a voice echoed in the group's minds.

"_Sages… I need your aid… The Temple of Light has become overrun by monsters…"_

"Tea's in trouble…" CJ said. "Let's go."

"Isn't the Temple of Light in the Sacred Realm?" Mike asked. "How are we supposed to get there?"

"We're Sages." CJ said. "And as Sages, we can freely enter the Sacred Realm."

"Really?" Mike asked.

"Yup." CJ said. "The only thing that puzzles me is how the monsters got in…"

"You don't think one of the other Sages has turned against us and opened a portal, do you?" Stacey asked.

"Din forbid…" CJ said. "The only thing I need is to take the life of another friend… Whoever has caused this miasma to blanket Hyrule must have found a way to penetrate the Sacred Realm…"

"So what do we do?" Sarah asked.

"Simple." CJ said. "We keep doing what we're doing. We collect enough Myrrh to power up the crystals in the seven cities. Once we've done that, whoever is behind this should show themselves."

"And if they don't?" Mike asked.

"We'll figure it out." CJ said. "Right now, we need to enter the Sacred Realm and help Tea."

"Okay, let's go." Stacey said. CJ led everyone to the south of Castle Town, to a tall cathedral-like building, built of mud-red bricks.

"Here it is…" CJ said. "The Temple of Time. The doorway to the Sacred Realm." The gang walked into the building. The inside had a white-and-black checkered tile floor. In the back was a small altar bearing three holes. Behind it was a door bearing a picture of the sun shining down on the land below.

"How do we get in?" Mike asked. "Don't we need the three Spiritual Stones?"

"Well, as Sage of the Forest, you can easily call the Spiritual Stone of the Forest to your location." CJ said. "Stacey can call the Spiritual Stone of Water to her."

"What about the Spiritual Stone of Fire?" Mike asked.

"Stacey's sister Janelle has it up on Death Mountain." CJ said. "The only problem is that with that stream of miasma outside of Castle Town, we can't get there."

"So we're screwed?" Sarah asked.

"No." CJ said, as he held his hand in front of the door. His hand began to glow purple and the door opened. "We're Sages. We don't need the stones."

"Oh…" Mike said. "I guess that makes sense." The four walked through the door and into a door and through a golden light. They found themselves within a golden land. In the center was a tall temple.

"There it is…" CJ said. "The Temple of Light."

"_This temple has long stood as a stronghold against the evil forces_

_that have plagued Hyrule for generations. _

_The few monsters that have tried to defile this sacred ground_

_have been defeated by the great Sages who have guarded it._

_However, in recent years, the Great Sages' Seal has weakened,_

_and vile creatures have begun to enter this Sacred Land,_

_transforming it into a horrid and Dark World…"_

Temple of Light

The gang walked into the temple, where a brown-haired, blue-eyed girl in a pink t-shirt and jeans waited.

"I'm glad you guys are here." She said.

"You called out for help, Tea." CJ said. "Of course we'd come to help."

"Thanks." Tea said. "Evil beasts have overrun my temple." The group walked into the temple. The inside of the temple resembled the Temple of Time, though the floor was golden in color. In the back was a gold altar with four holes in it. Just beyond it was a door with three triangles pointing to the center of the door. In between the triangles were three circles.

"That looks like the altar in the Temple of Time." Sarah said.

"That's the doorway to the Temple's inner sanctum." CJ said.

"I locked a powerful beast in there." Tea said.

"We'll need to find the four Keys of Light to open the door and enter the chamber." CJ said. He then looked to the left and right and saw two doors. "Mike and Sarah, go to the left. Stacey and I will go to the right."

"Okay." Sarah said. "We'll meet back here when we have the keys." The group then split up.

_**In the western chambers…**_

Mike and Sarah walked into a large room. The walls were painted with an image resembling Hyrule Field.

"I wonder what these Keys of Light look like?" Sarah wondered.

"Maybe we should've asked CJ before we came in here…" Mike said.

"Yeah… That might have been smart." Sarah said. Suddenly, the doors behind the two slammed shut and were covered by iron bars.

"That's not good." Mike said.

"Well duh." Sarah retorted. A dark vortex appeared in the center of the room, and 3 goblins ran out. Mike pulled out his bow and Sarah grabbed her spear. "Let's do this." She rushed forward and thrust her spear into the chest of one of the goblins. He jumped back and swung his sword at her. She deflected it with her shield and struck again with her spear, this time defeating the goblin. He vanished, leaving behind an orb of Thunder. Sarah picked it up as another goblin ran toward her. She watched as an arrow pierced the goblin's skull, killing him instantly. He exploded, dropping another orb of Thunder. Mike ran over and grabbed it while Sarah began to fight with the third goblin. She soon stabbed her spear into the goblin's chest, killing it. The iron bars vanished from the doors and the two breathed a sigh of relief.

"Man, where did all these monsters come from?" Sarah wondered.

"Simple." Mike said. "They were born from the miasma."

"But it seems like the miasma was concentrated in Rebena." Sarah said. "So, how did it get to Hyrule?"

"Well in Crystal Chronicles, the miasma was born because of the Meteor Parasite." Mike said.

"You don't think that Raem and the Meteor Parasite were reborn, do you?" Sarah asked. "I thought the caravan of Tipa managed to defeat them."

"They did." Mike said. "So somehow they were revived, and the miasma has made its return."

"But it's strange that the miasma is focused only into streams." Sarah said.

"I'm thinking it just hasn't begun to mix with Hyrule's air." Mike said. "But, I'm sure it will."

"How long do you think we have before it does?" Sarah asked.

"I'm no miasma expert." Mike said. "So I really can't say."

_**In the eastern chambers…**_

CJ and Stacey walked into a large room. The floor was marshy and the walls resembled Castor Wilds.

"What's up with this place?" Stacey asked.

"It seems as if the Temple of Light is taking on the attributes of the places we've been to." CJ said. Three Abaddons appeared out of a black vortex in the ceiling.

"CJ… Look…" Stacey said, pointing up.

"Abaddons." CJ said. "I don't have an element… We're gonna have to take these guys down the old fashioned way, without Gravity." His hands then began to glow purple, as did the monsters. They three beasts were engulfed in a purple haze, which continued to surround them.

"What did you do?" Stacey asked.

"I cast Curse on them." CJ said.

"You can cast Curse?" Stacey asked.

"Yup." CJ said, as he threw his sword at one of the creatures. It sliced off two of the wings, causing the beast to crash to the floor. Meanwhile, Stacey began to freeze the other two creatures with Blizzard. CJ rushed past the crippled Abaddon and grabbed his sword. He ran forward and jammed his sword into the Abaddon's head, causing it to explode, dropping a red orb. "Perfect… A Fire orb. Ready, hun?"

"Of course." Stacey said, as her hands began to glow light blue. CJ's began to glow red.

"Gravity!" The two exclaimed, pinning the two remaining Abaddons to the ground. CJ's hands then glowed purple.

"Curse!" CJ exploded, as the creatures were engulfed in purple fog. CJ and Stacey slashed at the Abaddons until the two insects exploded, each leaving behind a chunk of metal.

"Chunks of Iron…" Stacey said, as she and CJ each grabbed one. The two then walked through the next door and found themselves in a small room built to resemble a cave.

"I was right." CJ said. "This looks like the caves of Hyrule Field." The two walked through the room and soon came to a small lake.

"Wait… I don't see a door out of here." Stacey said. Suddenly, a purple Octopus-like creature leaped out of the water and shot a rock at Stacey. CJ deflected the rock back, striking and killing the creature.

"Stupid Octorok." CJ said. He looked into the water and saw two of the creature's tentacles floating there. Down at the bottom of the lake was a doorway. CJ jumped in and grabbed the tentacles. "Here." He tossed one to Stacey.

"What's this?" Stacey asked.

"It's an Octorok tentacle." CJ said. "They're used as a crafting material to make weapons, armor and accessories." Suddenly, a glowing golden square-shaped stone fell from the ceiling and landed on the ground.

"What's that?" Stacey asked.

"That's one of the Keys of Light." CJ said. Stacey grabbed the stone and slipped it into her pocket. "Now follow me." He dove underwater and through the doorway. Stacey followed suit, and they found themselves in a small chamber with Mike and Sarah.

"Hey guys." CJ said.

"Look what we found." Sarah said, holding up a golden pyramid-shaped stone.

"That's the Pyramid Key of Light." CJ said. They looked around the room and saw that the walls were stone and the floor was checked black and white. Dark energy began to gather in the room and soon, four shadowy figures stood before the group: each one resembling a different member of the group.

"What are those?" Mike asked.

"Nightmares." CJ said. "They're dark forms of ourselves, most likely born from the dark power that has gripped the Sacred Realm and is seeping into the Temple of Light." He then saw that his clone and Stacey's were wearing necklaces. Stacey's was a round golden stone and his was an X-shaped golden stone. "And mine and Stacey's clones are wearing the final two Keys of Light. Mike, what elements have you guys found?"

"We both have Thunder." Sarah said.

"Sarah, give your Thunder orb to Mike." CJ said. "Mike, you and Stacey fight her clone. Sarah and I will fight mine." The gang then began to fight the clones. Mike casted Thundara on Stacey's clone, stunning her, while Stacey charged in and struck the Nightmare with her sword.

"Why didn't you let me keep Thunder?" Sarah asked, throwing her spear at CJ's Nightmare.

"It would've been useless." CJ said, as he cursed his Nightmare. "I'm resistant to elemental magic." He then rushed forward, slashing across his Nightmare's chest. The Nightmare fell to its knees, clutching its chest. Meanwhile, Stacey stabbed her sword into her Nightmare's chest.

"Aaahh!" Stacey cried out in pain, falling to her knees, clutching her chest.

"Stacey!" CJ exclaimed. "Sarah, quick! Cast Life! Mike, cast Thunder! Together now!"

"Life!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Fire!" CJ exclaimed.

"Thunder!" Mike shouted. The three spells began to fuse as CJ's hands began to glow purple. The Nightmares began to glow white as CJ smiled.

"Stopaga!" CJ shouted, as the Nightmares all froze in their tracks. Everyone ran over to Stacey.

"She's not physically hurt." CJ said. "It was magical damage. Sarah, cast Cure on her." Sarah's hands began to glow green and Stacey was healed.

"What happened?" Stacey asked, as CJ helped her up.

"Exactly what I was afraid of." CJ said. "By attacking our Nightmares, we attacked ourselves. Sarah and Mike weren't hurt because we didn't attack their Nightmares."

"What about you?" Stacey asked. "You seem fine."

"I've been a Sage since I was 10 years old." CJ said. "I've had 12 years to train my powers and get myself to this point."

"So, what do we do?" Sarah asked.

"Simple." CJ said. He rushed past his Nightmare and Stacey's, snapping the necklaces off of their necks. "That."

"Why didn't we do that in the first place?" Mike asked. Suddenly, the Stopaga spell wore off and the Nightmares began to move. CJ's Nightmare cast a spell and the gang found themselves in a swampy marshland.

"How'd we get back to Castor Wilds?" Sarah asked.

"We didn't." CJ said. "This is Dark World's Misery Mire. My Nightmare must've teleported us out of the Temple of Light as a defense mechanism to prevent us from entering the Prayer Chamber. Too bad I can get us back." Suddenly, lightning struck as CJ's Nightmare stood before the gang. He drew his sword and focused on CJ.

"I think he wants to fight." Mike said.

"No! We can't risk hurting CJ!" Stacey said.

"Everyone, stand back." CJ said, drawing his sword. "He wants a one on one fight." CJ and his Nightmare then began to fight, trading equal blows. CJ would swing one way and his clone would copy.

"How is CJ supposed to win against someone who copies his every move?" Suddenly, CJ knocked his clone back and struck him in the chest with a magic-charged punch. The clone dropped to his knees and nodded, before vanishing, leaving behind a small blue crystal. The gang was suddenly teleported to a dark forest, where they saw Mike's nightmare.

"Where are we now?" Mike asked.

"The Skull Woods." CJ said. "Mike, you need to defeat your Nightmare without killing him, or…"

"Yeah, I got it." Mike said. He jumped back, as did his clone, and readied his bow. He ducked and smiled, as his clone did the same. He suddenly stood up and launched an arrow. His clone did the same and raised a shield, laughing as the arrow struck the shield. He then bowed before vanishing, dropping a crystal, and the gang soon found themselves atop a tall mountain, overlooking all of Dark World.

"Whoa… look at the view." Sarah said.

"This is Turtle Rock, a mountain that overlooks all of Dark World." CJ said. Lightning struck the mountain and Sarah's Nightmare appeared on it. Sarah tossed her spear to the ground and ran in, fighting her clone in hand-to-hand combat. She leaped back suddenly and grabbed her spear, as did her Nightmare. The two clashed spears for a short time before Sarah knocked her Nightmare's spear away and struck her clone in the chest with her open palm. The Nightmare fell to a knee and vanished, dropped a small crystal, and the gang was then standing in a small castle courtyard. However, both the walls and ground of the courtyard were solid ice. Standing in front of them was Stacey's Nightmare.

"My turn." Stacey said.

"Yup." CJ said. Stacey drew her sword and ran toward the Nightmare. The clanging sound of sword against sword echoed across the Dark World's dark lake. Stacey smiled as she knocked her Nightmare's sword out of her hand and readied a magic strike. The clone simply dropped to a knee and bowed, before vanishing, and leaving behind a crystal. A black vortex swallowed the gang, and they found themselves back in the Temple of Light, where Tea stood waiting.

"Did you get them?" Tea asked.

"We did." CJ said, as he and the gang walked forward and placed the Keys of Light on the Altar of Light. The door to the inner sanctum opened and the four walked in. Waiting inside was a large, horned dragon-like creature with two heads.

"What is that thing?" Sarah asked.

"Gleeok." CJ said. "A nasty beast. We'll need to destroy both heads at the same time if we want to have any hope of killing this thing. Stacey, cast Blizzard with me." Stacey began to cast Blizzard, as CJ's hands glowed purple.

"Blizzaga!" The two shouted, and the dragon was frozen in a block of ice.

"Mike and Stacey, get ready with Thundara." CJ said, as Mike tossed a Thunder orb to Stacey. "Sarah, you stand back and cast Cure on us." Suddenly, the beast broke free. "Now!"

"Thundara!" Mike and Stacey exclaimed, stunning the dragon. CJ's hand then glowed red, followed by purple.

"Firaga!" He shouted, scorching the demon. He then rushed in and swung his sword, slicing off both heads at the same time.

"Yes!" Sarah exclaimed. "We did it!" Suddenly, the temple shook as the dragon burned. When the flames vanished, the dragon was now a headless skeletal beast.

"Not quite." CJ said. "Everyone, attack at once. This form is incredibly weak." Everyone rushed in. CJ, Stacey and Sarah jammed their weapons into the dragon's skeleton. "Tea!" Tea rushed into the chamber.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Help Mike deliver the final blow." CJ said. Tea charged her energy into Mike's bow.

"Light Arrow, destroy this demon!" Mike exclaimed, shooting an arrow that pierced the dragon, destroying it.

"Here…" Tea said, holding out a small golden stone. "Take this to a blacksmith and fuse it with your bow. After that, you'll be able to shoot Light Arrows at any time."

"Thanks." Mike said, as he and the group walked deeper into the temple's sacred prayer chamber, where a Myrrh tree waited. Beneath the Myrrh tree were four paper scrolls.

"What are these?" CJ asked. Mike picked one up and looked at them.

"Crafting scrolls… For a… Novice's Weapon, it looks like." Mike said. Everyone took one scroll each. CJ walked over and placed the chalice under the Myrrh tree and watched as a third drop of Myrrh fell into it, filling it.

"The chalice is full…" CJ said. "Back to Castle Town."


	5. Fire Miasma: Kakariko's Spirits

**CHAPTER FOUR: Fire Miasma – Kakariko's Spirits**

CJ and the gang walked up to the crystal in Castle Town Square. CJ held up the chalice and it began to glow. The crystal on it changed to a blue color and the large crystal in the fountain began to glow as well. In a beam of light, the Myrrh in the chalice vanished and the large crystal shined brightly.

"It looks like the Water Crystal is powered." CJ said. "Now follow me, we need to craft some items." CJ led the group to a small building downtown, where a blond-haired, blue-eyed Hylian man waited. Behind him was a large fire pit, and various tools and chunks of metal surrounded it.

"Good afternoon, CJ." The man said. "How can I help you?"

"Everyone, this is Hyrule's best blacksmith, Daniel Matson." CJ said.

"Please, I'm not that good." Daniel said.

CJ laughed. "Don't be so modest, Dan."

"So, what brings you here, Your Majesty?" Daniel asked.

"Please… Don't be so formal." CJ said. "We need you to craft weapons for us."

"What happened to the castle's armory?" Daniel asked.

"Almost all the weapons were destroyed." CJ said.

"Does this have anything to do with that crystal in the square and the weird dark energy stream outside the city?" Daniel asked.

"It does." CJ said. "It's a long story. I'll fill you in when it's all over."

"So, what do you need crafted?" Daniel asked. Stacey handed him her Novice's Weapon scroll. "Okay, I'll need that Zora Sword, two chunks of Iron, and two Octorok Tentacles."

Stacey reached into her pack and grabbed some items. She handed them to Daniel, followed by her sword. "Here you go."

"Okay, give me one moment." Daniel said, as he began to craft Stacey's sword. When he was done, he held out an Iron-bladed sword with a purple hilt that resembled the tentacles of an octopus. "Here it is… the Octo Blade."

"Thank you." Stacey said, taking the sword.

"Okay, I'm up." Sarah said, handing her scroll to Daniel.

"Ah, an Iron Spear." Daniel said. "Simple enough. All I need is your Copper Spear and three chunks of Iron."

"Okay." Sarah said, handing over her spear and three Iron chunks. Daniel got to work and soon held out Sarah's new spear. It was an iron-handled spear with a silver point.

"Here's your Iron Spear." Daniel said.

"Here's my scroll." Mike said.

"Another Novice's Weapon." Daniel said. "Let's see… I'll need three chunks of Iron and your Kokiri Bow."

"Okay, here you go." Mike said. Daniel quickly crafted Mike's weapon and handed it to him. It was a iron bow with a leather grip and a draw string made of the toughest sting in Hyrule: silk from a Skulltula.

"Here's your new weapon: A Fairy's Bow." Daniel said.

"Wait, I also have this." Mike said, holding out the golden stone.

"Okay, just a moment." Daniel said. Minutes later, he held out Mike's bow, now bathed in a golden light. "Now, you can shoot Light Arrows at any time."

"Okay, Dan, here's my scroll." CJ said. Daniel scanned the scroll.

"All right, CJ, I'm gonna need three chunks of Iron." Daniel said. "And your Bronze Sword."

"Here you go, Daniel." CJ said. Within a few minutes, Daniel held out a bronze-hilted sword with an Iron blade.

"Here's your Iron Sword, CJ." Daniel said.

"Thanks, man." CJ said.

"Here." Daniel said. "I had these lying around the shop. They might be of some use to you." He then handed everyone an Iron Shield.

"Thanks, Daniel." CJ said, as the group left the shop and headed out of Castle Town. They soon came to the stream of miasma, and the chalice's crystal began to glow. A protective barrier surrounded the group and they passed through the miasma stream. They soon found themselves beyond the stream, in East Hyrule Field.

"So, where's the next Myrrh tree?" Mike asked. CJ looked in all directions and saw three miasma streams.

"Well, it looks like the Bridge of Eldin, Death Mountain, and the southern woods are blocked by miasma." CJ said. "Our only option seems to be Kakariko Village." The group continued walking through the field, bound for the eastern village of Kakariko. As they neared the mud-colored foothills of Death Mountain, a man in a black cloak appeared before him. His face was hidden and on his cloak he bore the Sheikah symbol: A eye shedding a single tear.

"CJ… Isn't that the Sheikah symbol?" Stacey asked.

"Who are you?" CJ asked the man.

"Where the sacred six now retire, bring about the power of fire…" The man said.

"What?" CJ asked, confused.

"Where the sacred six now retire, bring about the power of fire…" The man said again, before vanishing in a purple mist.

"That was strange." CJ said. "But never mind that, let's keep going." Soon, CJ led the group into a small Native American style village. Just beyond the village was a small graveyard, and beyond that was a large gate and some dark woods. On the south side of the village was a large spring, and sitting in the spring's crystal clear water was a large crystal with a slight red aura. It was then that a golden bird spirit appeared above the spring.

"O Young Sages… come to me…" The spirit said. CJ and the others walked over to the spring.

"Everyone, this is the guardian spirit of these lands, Eldin…" CJ said.

"Children, this crystal contains the Fire element, which is the same element as the miasma stream that has separated Death Mountain from the rest of the kingdom." Eldin said.

"So, where are the Myrrh trees?" Mike asked.

"I am sorry… I… I do not know." Eldin said. Suddenly, a voice spoke in CJ's mind.

"_CJ… Please… I need your help…"_ It said. _"Come to my grave…"_

"Come on, we need to enter the graveyard." CJ said, as he led the group to a large metal gate on the eastern side of the village. Marking the gate was the symbol of the Sheikah.

"_This graveyard has long served as a sacred burial ground_

_for those who have served Hyrule's Royal Family._

_Built by the legendary Sheikah, this land has been_

_guarded by them for generations, and most of those_

_who have guarded it are buried here._

_However, those who guarded the Royal Family_

_and resented it have also been buried here,_

_and their spirits now haunt the graveyard…"_

Kakariko Graveyard

"Great… it's locked." Mike said, looking at the gate. "How are we supposed to get in?" CJ smiled as a pulled a key out of his pocket.

"Simple… I can get us in." He said, unlocking and opening the gate. "I'm the keeper of Kakariko Graveyard. I'll warn you guys now…" CJ stopped as Sarah cut him off.

"…This place is filled with grieving spirits." She said solemnly.

CJ looked at her. "I had a feeling you'd be able to sense them. This graveyard is filled with the Sheikah, my ancestors, all of whom once guarded the Royal Family. However, as with everyone in the world, there were some who left our world before they finished everything they want… Some had never resolved petty fights, others never told the ones they loved about how they felt, and those are the lingering spirits that likely haunt this graveyard… Along with those who were murdered by Ganondorf… Including my own family…" Everyone gasped.

"Your… family?" Stacey asked.

"My parents were killed by Ganondorf when I was a young child…" CJ said, looking at Stacey. "That may be another reason why you and I bonded so quickly. After Ganondorf murdered my parents, I escaped to the United States to live with my grandmother. I moved back to Hyrule after I met my first wife, and took my place as Sage of Shadow and King of Hyrule."

"So, your parents were buried here?" Sarah asked.

"I'm sure of it." CJ said. "Though my parents were King and Queen of Gerudo, they were also Sheikah, and guardians of the Royal Family." Suddenly, a group of ghosts, known as Poes, floated toward the group.

"Be gone from this place!" One of the Poes howled.

"Listen, guys…" CJ said. "Sarah, you and Stacey work together to cast Holy on the ghosts. We're gonna have to fight them."

"But… what will happen to them if we defeat them?" Sarah asked.

"Nothing." CJ said. "Unfortunately, they have unfinished regrets in this world, and until those regrets are solved, they can never enter the Spirit World."

"Okay…" Sarah said, as her hands began to glow gold, and Stacey's began to glow light blue.

"Leave at once!" A Poe exclaimed.

"Holy!" Sarah and Stacey called out, as the Poes took on physical form.

"Mike! Now!" CJ said. He and Mike rushed forward, attacking the Poes and defeating them. CJ then led the gang through the graveyard, until they came to a cliffside and could go no further.

"What do we do now?" Sarah asked.

"Unfortunately, in order to move forward with any hope of finding the Myrrh tree, we'll have to enter the underground caverns." CJ said, as he pushed aside a stone on the ground nearby, revealing a hole and ladder. "Follow me." He then led everyone down the ladder and into the underground caverns beneath Kakariko Graveyard. They looked around and saw several mummy-like creatures, as well as several zombie-like skeletal beasts, carrying broadswords and wearing crimson capes.

"What are those things?" Stacey asked.

"The mummies are called Gibdos… And those skeletal creatures are known as Re-Deads." CJ said. "Don't get too close to the Re-Deads, though."

"Why not?" Mike asked as he was running toward them. One of them let out an ear-piercing shriek that froze Mike in his tracks, and startled the girls.

"What the heck was that?" Stacey exclaimed. CJ quickly cast Curse on the Re-Deads and threw his sword through the creatures' necks, killing all four instantly. Mike snapped back to his senses as CJ ran over and grabbed his sword.

"That's why we don't get close to Re-Deads." CJ said.

"I thought they only did that in the Zelda games." Mike said.

"Nope." CJ said. "Where do you think the game creators got that idea? They've visited Hyrule. They've seen these monsters. Most of them have been lucky to get out alive, only because they journeyed with warriors and soldiers."

"Oh…" Mike said. "So, we don't want to light the Gibdos on fire?"

"Right." CJ said.

"What will that do?" Sarah asked.

"Burn off the cloth covering them, and they'll become Re-Deads." CJ said. "And don't get too close. They'll latch onto you and drain your energy."

"Okay… Will Holy work on them?" Sarah asked.

"Feel free to try." CJ said. Sarah's hands began to glow gold and Stacey's began to glow light blue.

"Holy!" The girls shouted, stunning the Gibdos.

CJ looked at Mike and nodded. The two rushed in, stabbing two of the Gibdos in the chest, killing them. CJ then spun around and sliced off the head of the final Gibdo.

"Follow me." CJ said. He led the group to a small ladder leading up. They followed it and soon found themselves in a smaller graveyard blocked by another gate. On the gate was the Sheikah Symbol as well as the symbol of the Hylian Royal Family: The Triforce above a Phoenix.

"There's more to the graveyard?" Sarah asked.

"Wait… there aren't many graves here…" Mike said, noticing only about 10-15 gravestones, all marked with the same symbol, an upside-down triangle with a small circle on each side.

"No… This is a special area of Kakariko Graveyard, where every Sage of Shadow has been buried, including my father." CJ said. It was then that four skeletal creatures carrying swords and shields appeared before the group. Three were the same height as the gang, but the fourth was taller and surrounded by a dark glow.

"What are those?" Mike asked.

"Those little guys are Stalfos." CJ said. "That big one is a lost spirit… Someone who's spirit has been taken by a Poe and transformed into a Dark Stalfos. We'll need to kill the three Stalfos… As for the Dark Stalfos, we'll need to weaken it enough to cast Holy and extract the Poe's Soul, freeing the lost spirit. You guys fight the little Stalfos, I'll take on the Dark Stalfos."

"Do we need to cast Holy on them?" Sarah asked.

"No." CJ said. Mike smiled as he launched a Light Arrow at one of the Stalfos and it crumbled into a pile of bones. Sarah threw her spear, pinning the Stalfos's head to a nearby tree. Stacey rushed in and exchanged sword blows with the final Stalfos until it crumbled.

"Got 'em!" Stacey said.

"Okay, you guys stay back." CJ said. "Mike, you cast Cure on me. Sarah and Stacey, be ready to cast Holy."

"Okay." Mike said.

"You got it." Stacey said. CJ rushed forward and began to fight the Dark Stalfos. The two exchanged blows, and the Dark Stalfos became weaker with every attack. CJ smiled when he noticed a weakness in the Stalfos's defenses. He swung his sword, striking the Stalfos in the chest and knocking it down.

"Stacey! Sarah! Now!" CJ said.

"Holy!" The girls exclaimed. A Poe flew from the Dark Stalfos and exploded. CJ gasped. Where the Dark Stalfos once stood was the spirit of a brown haired, blue eyed woman.

"Mom? Is… is that you…?" CJ asked.

"My son… In your hands… In your hands rests the fate of our kingdom…" CJ's mom said. "The myrrh tree waits just beyond the graves of our ancestors. But be careful… the journey ahead is strong, and I can feel the miasma trying to snake its way into the air in Hyrule."

"Thank you, Mom…" CJ said. "And I love you…"

"I love you too, my son." CJ's mom said, vanishing. CJ wiped his eyes as Stacey walked over to comfort him. He looked at her and smiled.

"Come on… Let's keep going." The gang walked just beyond the graveyard and found the myrrh tree. CJ placed the chalice below and watched as a drop of myrrh fell into it.


	6. Fire Miasma: History of the Royal Family

**CHAPTER FIVE: Fire Miasma – The History of the Royal Family**

"So, where to next?" Mike asked.

_"Young CJ… Follow my voice… Let it guide you…"_ A voice called to CJ. _"Come to the grave of the Great King…"_

"I don't know if we'll find a myrrh tree, but someone's calling to me from within Royal Valley." CJ said.

"Royal Valley?" Stacey asked.

"It's where all the members of the Royal Family of Hyrule are buried." CJ said. A short time later, CJ led the group to a large steel gate marked with the crest of the Royal Family. CJ took a key out of his pocket and unlocked the gate.

"You have a key?" Stacey asked.

"Well, I _am_ the King." CJ chuckled. He led the group through dark woods until they came to a large graveyard.

"_This ground has long served as the sacred burial ground_

_of the Royal Family of Hyrule._

_Bathed in history, this lands is home to the graves_

_of Kings, Queen, Princesses, Princes, and even_

_several of the sacred Heroes, including the _

_Hero of Time, Hero of Winds and Hero of Twilight._

_I can only hope that the miasma plaguing our kingdom_

_has not yet pervaded and poisoned this sacred ground…"_

Royal Valley

Sarah gasped as they neared the graveyard.

"I… I can feel it…" She said. "The lingering regrets of the spirits… I can't keep going…"

"We'll stay back." Mike said. "You two go on and find the myrrh tree."

"Okay." CJ said. "We'll meet you back in Kakariko Village when we get the myrrh." CJ and Stacey continued to walk through Royal Valley.

"So this is the burial ground of the entire Royal Family of Hyrule?" Stacey asked.

"Yup." CJ said. "Every Princess Zelda that's ever lived, every King of Hyrule, from Gustaf to Daltus to Daphnes, and even several of the great Heroes. The History of Hyrule's Royal Family stretches through time, and is filled with story after story."

"So where's the myrrh tree?" Stacey asked.

"I don't know…" CJ said. "But something… or someone… has been calling out to me from the grave of Hyrule's first, and greatest King, King Gustaf."

"Greatest?" Stacey asked.

"Long ago, before the time of the great Hero of Time, the races of Hyrule entered into a great war over the Triforce…"

"_Rumors of a great power that lay in a golden land spread throughout Hyrule, and the tribes waged war against each other… Goron against Zora, Sheikah against Gerudo, Hylian against Hylian, brother against brother, sister against sister... Several Sheikah turned against the Royal Family and joined forces with the Gerudo, who had declared themselves as enemies of Hyrule, and led a campaign to obtain the Triforce from within the Sacred Realm…"_

A red-haired, golden-eyed woman in desert style clothes and a blue-haired, red-eyed man in purple robes stood in front of the Temple of Time.

"This is it! This is where we enter the Sacred Realm and claim the golden force for ourselves!" The woman exclaimed to the army behind her. The group erupted in cheers. Suddenly, the three golden goddesses appeared before the group.

"You have defiled this kingdom and slaughtered dozens in your foolish and vile attempts to claim the Triforce! And for that, you must be punished!" Din exclaimed.

"_The goddesses banished the army, who became known as the Twili, to another dimension using the Mirror of Twilight."_

"After the banishment of the Twili, King Gustaf successfully united the races of Hyrule and unified Hyrule." CJ said. "Soon after, the Hero of Time was born, and his journey began. Ganondorf began his quest to obtain the Triforce."

"So, Gustaf united the entire kingdom of Hyrule?" Stacey asked.

"Yup." CJ said. "With the exception of the Gerudo…"

"_Ganondorf, King of the Gerudo Thieves, came to Hyrule, acting as if he swore fealty to King Gustaf, but it was merely an attempt to obtain the Triforce…"_

Ganondorf and King Gustaf, who had a long white beard, gold crown, and wore a red robe, stood in the throne room of Hyrule Castle. In front of them, on a table, was a small piece of paper with several signatures on it.

"With this final signature, the kingdom of Hyrule will be unified once again…" Gustaf said. Ganondorf grabbed the quill and signed his name on the paper. He simply smiled and bowed to the king.

"I must be on my way, Your Majesty…" He said, turning and walking away.

"Ah yes, very well." Gustaf said.

"However, Ganondorf's intentions were far from good. He led an army through Hyrule and successfully entered the Sacred Realm, claiming the Triforce of Power for himself. Princess Zelda was given the Triforce of Wisdom and Link gained the Triforce of Courage." CJ said. "Link defeated Ganondorf and saved Hyrule. Ganondorf was sealed by the Sages. King Gustaf once again united Hyrule, and he and Princess Zelda ruled over the kingdom for sometime more, until seven great plagues struck Hyrule. As if from nowhere, a wizard appeared and dispelled the plagues. He was appointed as Royal Sorcerer, and he secretly killed the king and imprisoned the descendants of the Seven Sages."

"_This sorcerer, however, was a portal to darkness. Through him, a portal to the Sacred Realm, now called Dark World, was opened, and Ganondorf was revived. However, Link's son was able to best the dark sorcerer and go on to fight Ganon."_

Ganondorf stood with a blue-skinned sorcerer in a red robe.

"You have done well, Agahnim, my faithful servant." Ganondorf said. "But by being bested by that child, you have outlived your usefulness!" Ganondorf smiled as he absorbed Agahnim and transformed into a horrible pig beast.

"_Ganondorf used Agahnim's power to transform into his beast form, Ganon, and he began to ravage Hyrule with the power of the Sages' Descendants…"_

"Link was able to defeat Ganon, however, and seal him away once more." CJ said. "The full Triforce was hidden away in Hyrule Castle. Link and Zelda were married, and Link ruled over the kingdom with the Triforce. But things didn't stay peaceful for long."

"What happened?" Stacey asked.

"_When Link passed away, sometime after Zelda, his son could only inherit the Triforce in part. Convinced that his sister was hiding something, the prince, under the counsel of an evil wizard, interrogated his sister, Princess Zelda II, hoping to find the missing piece."_

A young man with blond hair and blue eyes stood in the castle's basement with a blond-haired, blue-eyed girl and a robed wizard.

"Where is the Triforce of Courage?" The boy, Prince Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule, exclaimed.

"I don't know!" The girl, Princess Zelda, shouted.

"Silence, you impudent girl!" Shouted the wizard. "THIS will punish you!"

"The wizard cast a sleeping spell over Princess Zelda, causing her to fall into an eternal slumber that only the Triforce of Courage could awaken. Daphnes banished the wizard and issued a decree that all females in the Royal Family be named Zelda from then on, in honor of his sister." CJ said.

"So that's why every princess has been named Zelda?" Stacey asked.

"Yes." CJ said. "Daphnes then began searching for the Triforce, hoping to rule over Hyrule as a great king like his father Gustaf, so he could right his wrongs. However, he was unsuccessful in his quest. Somehow, Ganon returned to Hyrule and began to plague the kingdom. With no hero to save them, the people turned to the goddesses, and Hyrule was flooded. Daphnes's wife and daughter escaped to the highest mountains, along with several other high-ranked Hylian citizens, and soon they made their home in the Great Sea."

"So, wait… the Great Sea used to be Hyrule?" Stacey asked.

"Yes." CJ said. "Sometime after the Great Sea was born, a young boy named Link, with no connection to the Hero of Time or the Royal Family, set out on a quest to save the Great Sea, during which he encountered Daphnes's granddaughter, Tetra, who had not been named Zelda so as to hide her, in case Ganondorf returned, which he did."

"_Ganondorf found Link and Tetra, and learned who Tetra truly was…"_

Ganondorf stood in a small fortress with a blond-haired, blue-eyed boy in a green tunic and hat. Next to the boy was a blond-haired, blue-eyed girl in pirate clothing. Ganondorf laughed as his hand began to glow.

"My Triforce of Power is resonating! At last I've found you… Princess Zelda!"

"However, Link and Tetra successfully defeated Ganondorf and left the Great Sea, at the behest of the spirit of Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule, in search of a new Hyrule, which they soon found. The land became Hyrule, and was ruled by generation after generation of a new Royal Family started by Tetra, with every female in the household being named Zelda in honor of the sleeping princess, who remained hidden in Hyrule Castle." CJ said. "Link became the country's greatest blacksmith, and he forged weapons for the Knights of Hyrule and his close friend, Princess Zelda."

"So the sleeping princess wasn't lost when Hyrule was flooded?" Stacey asked.

"Hyrule Castle was protected from the floods by the Master Sword, which also sealed Ganondorf." CJ said. "When Link, the Hero of Winds, drew the Master Sword, Ganondorf awakened on the Great Sea. After defeating Ganondorf, Daphnes sent the body of his sleeping sister with Link and Tetra to the new Hyrule, as he used the Triforce to forever flood the old forgotten kingdom."

"Oh wow… that's amazing." Stacey said. "But, Link and Tetra weren't married?"

"No." CJ said. "Tetra married someone from her pirate crew, and Link married a young girl he had met on his journey in the Great Sea. Centuries later, Link's descendant was called by the Triforce to the lands of Holodrum and Labrynna, where the evil Gerudo witches Twinrova were trying to revive Ganon. Link defeated the witches, and Ganon, and left Hyrule on a sailing voyage."

"What happened to the Triforce?" Stacey asked. "Was it kept in Hyrule Castle?"

"No…" CJ said. "When Link left, the Triforce of Wisdom transferred itself to Princess Zelda, the Triforce of Power was locked away in Hyrule Castle, and the Triforce of Courage was hidden in the Great Palace."

"_Courage and Power were soon forgotten, and people began to only know of the Triforce of Wisdom, which became known as the Light Force. Legends were passed down that a race of small creatures called the Picori, gave the Hylians the Master Sword, which everyone called the Picori Blade, and the Triforce, or Light Force as it was then called. One day, a sorcerer named Vaati destroyed the Picori Blade to open the sacred Bound Chest... He hoped to find the Light Force, but instead he found only monsters that had been sealed away centuries ago…"_

A group of soldiers stood in Hyrule Castle courtyard with the King, Princess Zelda and a new boy named Link, descended from the Hero of Winds, and childhood friend to Princess Zelda.

"Vaati, champion of the competition, you may approach the blade!" A blue-skinned man in a purple robe and hat walked into the courtyard and looked at the Picori Blade, which was lodged in a large treasure chest, and smirked.

"Heh heh heh… to think things would go this well! The Picori Blade and the Bound Chest spoken of in Hylian lore… This chest must hold that which I seek! I'll relieve you of its contents now." The man, Vaati, said.

The soldiers drew their spears and rushed toward Vaati. He laughed as he knocked them away.

"Do not interfere with me… As victor, I've earned the right to approach the Picori Blade… I've been waiting for this moment…" He launched an energy blast that shattered the sacred blade, unlocking the Bound Chest. Monsters rushed out and Princess Zelda's hand began to glow.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"The princess who holds the power of light…" Vaati said. "That mysterious power is said to flow in the veins of every royal lady in your family ever since that day when it was gifted to your people. If I leave you now, you'll only cause me trouble later. That will never do." Link stood in front of Zelda. "To stone with you!" Vaati laughed as he launched an energy blast that knocked Link over and turned Zelda to stone. "Heh heh heh… all who stand in my way shall meet this fate! Now, to find out what power awaits me in this chest!"

"_But when Vaati looked in the chest, he found no power. The chest had been full of monsters, and by destroying the Picori Blade, which sealed the monsters in there over a century ago after the Hero of Winds and Tetra found New Hyrule, Vaati released the monsters back into the world."_

"Link went on a quest to find the four elements: Fire, Water, Earth and Wind, and he had the broken Picori Blade reforged into the Four Sword. With this sword, he defeated Vaati and saved Hyrule. Sometime later, however, Vaati returned, and used the power of the Seven Shrine Maidens, descendants of the Sages, to revive Ganon. Ganon obtained the Trident of Power and transformed permanently into his pig form." CJ said.

"So, how did the Four Sword get transformed back into the Master Sword?" Stacey asked.

"It didn't." CJ said. "A new Master Sword was crafted by the Sages centuries later. Link and Zelda's descendants used the power of the Four Sword once again to slay Vaati and seal Ganon within the sword. However, decades later, Ganon broke free and stole the lost Triforce of Power from within Hyrule Castle. In defense, Princess Zelda broke the Triforce of Wisdom into eight pieces and scattered them throughout Hyrule."

"_Zelda's nursemaid Impa sought out Link's descendant again, and requested that he recover the pieces of the Triforce of Wisdom, defeat Ganon and save Zelda."_

Link stood in a dark, dank dungeon with Ganon, now in his hideous pig form.

"You can't defeat me, boy! Dozens of heroes before you have tried and failed!" Ganon laughed. Link smiled as he pulled out his bow, his hand aglow with the Triforce of Wisdom, and he pierced Ganon's heart with a silver arrow. Ganon burnt to ashes, and the Triforce of Power sat atop them.

"_Link obtained the Triforce of Power and rescued Princess Zelda."_

"Six years passed, and Link noticed a strange glow on his hand." CJ said. "He showed it to Impa, who gasped, and showed him the sleeping Princess Zelda in the castle. She explained about the Prince's curse, and how the princess could only be awakened by the Triforce of Courage."

"How come no one with the Triforce of Courage awakened the princess before?" Stacey asked.

"Because, the heroes before only inherited the Triforce of Courage from their father, or found it hidden in Hyrule." CJ said. "This boy was born with inner courage like none before him. He was destined to find and obtain the Triforce of Courage. Using the Triforce, he broke the prince's curse and awakened the princess."

"Wow…" Stacey said.

"Centuries later, a young man named Patrick, who held the Triforce of Courage and was descended from the Hero of Time, married a young woman named Rebecca, who held the Triforce of Wisdom." CJ said. "They had two children, a son named Ryan, who would inherit the Triforce of Courage, and a daughter named Saria, who would inherit the Triforce of Wisdom. However, trouble struck them…"

"What do we do, Patrick? Ryan is far too weak…" A young woman with blond hair and blue eyes stood in a hospital room with a brown-haired, blue-eyed young man. In the woman's arms were two twin children with blond hair and blue eyes: a boy and a girl.

"Patrick, bearer of Courage… Rebecca, bearer of Wisdom… Send your son to the Shadow Realm…" Echoed the voice of the goddess Farore. "We shall protect him until his the amulet is found and his body can handle his magic power…"

"As twins, Ryan inherited most of his parents' magic. Saria inherited hardly any." CJ said. "The Triforce Amulets were a simple solution to this problem. However, only the location of the Amulet of Wisdom was known. The Amulet of Courage was hidden. If unchecked, Ryan's magic could've killed him, so the goddesses sealed him in the Shadow Realm, where he was protected until he was 14 and the Amulet of Courage was found."

"Oh wow… that's crazy…" Stacey said.

"After they were reunited, Saria and Ryan met a young man who held the Triforce of Power… me." CJ said. "Saria and I fell for each other, and soon we were married and I ruled as King of Hyrule, and her as Queen… And that pretty much brings us up to the present." It was then that the two reached a large gravestone. "Here it is… the grave of King Gustaf." CJ pushed the gravestone, revealing a staircase leading down. CJ and Stacey walked down the stairs and found themselves in a large crypt. Nearby was a small treasure chest. CJ kicked it open and found a gold orb.

"Is that an orb of Life?" Stacey asked.

"I think so." CJ said, pocketing the orb. The two continued to walk through the crypt until they came to a room with a coffin. A loud roar filled the air and a large red skeletal ghost dragon appeared in front of CJ and Stacey.

"Uh oh… the Dragon Zombie." Stacey said. "One of the most annoying bosses from Crystal Chronicles… We're gonna need to cast Holy to weaken it before we can attack it."

"That explains the Life orb we found." CJ said, as his hands began to glow gold. Stacey's began to glow light blue. "Ready?"

"Yup." Stacey said.

"Holy!" The two exclaimed, as the Dragon Zombie became physical, and CJ's hands began to glow purple.

"Curse!" CJ yelled as a purple haze surrounded the Dragon Zombie. He and Stacey ran in, swinging their swords. Within no time, the Dragon Zombie crumbled into a pile of bones on the crypt floor. A bright light exited the zombie and vanished, as the bones became dust. A blond-haired, blue-eyed girl appeared before CJ and Stacey in semi-transparent form. CJ gasped.

"It's good to see you again, CJ…" The girl said.

"You too, Saria…" CJ smiled.

"The myrrh tree is just beyond the valley…" Saria said. "But hurry back to your friends… The miasma is beginning to mix with Hyrule's air…"

_**Back in Kakariko Village…**_

A man wandered into the village, coughing and choking. Sarah and Mike ran over to him and began to cast Cure.

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked.

"I left the village headed for Castle Town, but I got near the gorge and I began to lose my energy and my breath. I started choking and I had to turn back…" The man said.

"The miasma must be mixing with Hyrule's air…" Mike said.

"Oh no…" Sarah said.

_**In Royal Valley…**_

"Take these scrolls, CJ…" Saria said. "They will aid you and your friends in your journey…" Four scrolls appeared in front of CJ. He picked them up and handed one to Stacey.

"Thank you, Saria…" CJ said.

"You're welcome." Saria said. "And good luck." CJ and Stacey exited the crypt and walked just beyond Royal Valley, where a myrrh tree awaited. CJ placed the chalice below the tree and watched as another drop of myrrh fell into it.

"Okay, let's get back to Kakariko Village." CJ said.


	7. Fire Miasma: CJ's Shadow

**CHAPTER SIX: Fire Miasma – CJ's Shadow**

CJ and Stacey ran into Kakariko Village, where Sarah and Mike waited.

"Did you find the myrrh tree?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah." CJ said.

"We had to fight the Dragon Zombie to get to it…" Stacey said.

"And we found these." CJ said, handing the scrolls to Mike and Sarah. Mike looked at them.

"Rings of Light…" He said. "This will craft Crystal Rings, which will help us resist miasma."

"Good." CJ said. "Because the miasma is beginning to mix with Hyrule's air."

"Should we head back to Castle Town?" Mike asked.

"We may not have the crafting materials needed to make these rings." CJ said. "Our best bet is to carry on, and hope we find what we need."

"But where's the next myrrh tree?" Stacey asked.

"_CJ, my child… Come to the temple… Dark beasts have begun to ravage this sacred ground…"_ A voice echoed in CJ's mind.

"The Shadow Temple…" CJ said. "There's trouble in the Shadow Temple. If it's infested by beasts, then it's likely that there's a myrrh tree as well." He led the group through a long winding cave until they reached a small room with stone walls. Scattered throughout the room were torches, and the back wall was actually a door bearing the Sheikah symbol. CJ threw a red crystal to the ground. The crystal exploded and a ring of fire surrounded the group and expanded throughout the room, lighting the torches and opening the door.

"_This temple has stood for generations as a stronghold_

_against the forces of evil, _

_and as a safe haven for those in Hyrule_

_who give their lives to protect the Royal Family._

_And now, in the midst of Hyrule's most chaotic hour,_

_evil beasts have begun to ravage this sacred ground._

_As I enter my temple, with fear in my heart, I can only wonder…_

_Is any part of my fair kingdom safe from this evil?_

Shadow Temple

CJ led his friends through the doorway and they found themselves within an eerie temple with brick walls that were a mixture of brown, blue, red and black in color.

"Whoa… this place is dark…" Stacey said.

"It _is_ the Shadow Temple." CJ said.

"Oh… right…" Stacey said. The gang found themselves in a long corridor. In one part of the floor was a hole leading to a bottomless pit. CJ grabbed Stacey's hand.

"How are we supposed to cross this?" Sarah asked.

"Follow me." He said. He then led his friends around the pit, walking across an invisible pathway to the other side. Before them now lay a wall that was designed to look like the face of a ghost. Written on it was ancient Hylian.

"Great… Now we can't go anywhere." Sarah said.

"CJ, can you read that writing?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, it's Ancient Hylian." CJ said. "The Shadow will yield only to one with the 'eye of truth', handed down in Kakariko Village." He then held up a small purple magnifying glass with a red lens that resembled an eye. He put it to his eye and nodded. "That wall is a fake. We can walk right through it." He then led the gang through the wall and into a much larger room. Across the room was a door with a steel grate covering it. Near the group was a large pillar holding a statue of a phoenix. It had a handle that allowed it to be moved and surrounding it were six pillars with skulls on top of them.

"Wait… This is your temple…" Stacey said. "Don't you know where the myrrh tree would be?"

"Yes." CJ said. "It's most likely in the prayer chamber, like it was in the Temple of Light. The only problem is that the Shadow Temple is constantly changing to thwart intruders. The only way to find your way to the temple's prayer chamber is by using either the Lens of Truth, or by being a Sheikah, who are the knowledge seekers of Hyrule. Any Sheikah could easily tell the difference between what is real and what is fake in this temple.

"So, you don't know the way to the prayer chamber?" Sarah asked.

"I have a rough idea where it might be." CJ said. "But only a rough one." He then looked at the phoenix statue, which also bore an ancient Hylian inscription. "The statute says: Make my beak face the 'skull of truth'. The alternative is descent into the deep darkness."

"That's eerie…" Mike said.

"Scary and creepy is a better word." Stacey said. CJ smiled and focused for a moment. He then pushed the statue until it faced one of the skulls. Everyone watched as the other five skulls vanished and the steel grate covering the doorway vanished.

"Follow me, guys." CJ said, leading everyone through the now open doorway. They entered a long, descending hallway, and followed it until they reached a small round room. In front of them lay three locked doors.

"Do you have keys for those doors?" Stacey asked.

"No." CJ said. It was then that an ear-piercing shriek filled the air. Suddenly, four toucan-like creatures appeared in the room, standing up like humans. One of them wore a gold robe, the others wore black robes, and they all carried magic wands.

"What the heck are those?" Stacey asked.

"Wizzrobes." CJ said. The creatures began to shriek again. One of the black ones launched a Fire spell at Mike, another launched a Blizzard spell at Sarah, and the last launched a Thunder spell at Stacey. Sarah quickly defended herself and Mike with a Spirit Barrier. CJ jumped in front of Stacey and raised a Shadow Shield, defending himself and her.

"Thanks hun." Stacey said.

"Anytime." CJ smiled. "Mike, you know what to do." Mike nodded, before setting a Light Arrow into his bow and launching it at one of the black robed Wizzrobes, killing it. The gold one shrieked and waved its wand. Another Wizzrobe, now in a red robe, appeared in the room.

"What?" Mike gasped.

"Guys, we need to take out the gold one first." CJ said. "He's a summoner Wizzrobe. He'll keep calling backup." Suddenly, the summoner Wizzrobe began to glow purple, and a purple haze began to form near the teens.

"Is he…?" Sarah asked.

"He's casting Curse!" CJ exclaimed. "Everyone scatter!" Sarah, Stacey and Mike ran off in different directions, while CJ stood there and his hands began to glow purple, as a haze formed around the Wizzrobe.

"CJ! Get out of there!" Stacey exclaimed.

"Curse!" CJ shouted, as a purple explosion engulfed the Wizzrobe. CJ then leaped out of the way as a purple explosion engulfed where he stood before. Meanwhile, Stacey was casting Blizzard on the Fire-casting Wizzrobe, Sarah was striking the Blizzard-casting Wizzrobe with her spear, and Mike smiled as the Thunder-casting Wizzrobe cast a spell on him, which he was unaffected by. He chuckled and launched a light arrow, piercing the Wizzrobe's chest, killing it.

"Ha! Thank you, natural Thunder resistance!" Mike said. Just at that moment, Stacey and Sarah took down the other two Wizzrobes. They looked on the ground and saw three strange gold charms shaped like a phoenix.

The gold-robed Wizzrobe began to shriek and wave his wand, ready to revive his lost comrades.

"I don't think so!" CJ shouted, piercing the Wizzrobe's spine with his sword. He smirked as the sword emerged from the Wizzrobe's chest. "Not in my temple, scum!" The Wizzrobe burst into dust and dropped one of the gold charms.

"Hey CJ, what are these?" Stacey asked, holding up her charm.

"Gold Charms." CJ said. "It's a very rare Hylian crafting material that are only carried by Wizzrobes."

"Wow." Stacey said. "I'm glad we got some."

"Wait…" Sarah said. "None of them dropped a key…"

"Then, I'll bet these doors are fake." CJ said, focusing for a moment. "The door in the middle isn't a door at all. The door is an illusion blocking an open hallway. CJ led the group over to the middle door. They passed through it as if it wasn't there and found themselves in a long corridor. Hanging from the ceiling were large spiders.

"Spider!" Stacey exclaimed.

"Skulltula…" CJ said. "Nasty bugs." He threw his sword at one of the spiders, piercing its skull-like shell and killing it. He smiled as it dropped a ball of silk. "Skulltula Silk… That'll come in handy." CJ led the group through the hallway until they came to what seemed like a dead end. They stood on a platform above a bottomless pit. Across from them was a doorway, but they had no way of getting to it.

"Now what do we do?" Stacey wondered.

"Simple." CJ said. "Take my hand, and follow me." Stacey grabbed CJ's hand, and he began to lead the group along a hidden path across the bottomless pit until they reached the doorway. They entered the door and found themselves in a small room. In front of them was a wall similar to the ghastly-looking wall they encountered upon entering the temple.

"Great… a dead end…" Mike said.

"You guys should know by now that, in this temple, things aren't always what they seem." CJ said, as he revealed a hidden inscription on the wall. "If you want to see a ferry to the other world, come here… Follow me, guys." CJ led the group through the wall and they found themselves in front of a large ship seemingly floating over a bottomless pit.

"Whoa… what is that thing?" Sarah asked.

"Follow me." CJ said, leading the group up a ladder and onto the deck of the ship. On the deck was the marking of the Triforce. CJ took a small blue ocarina of his pocket and played a quick tune on it. The bells attached to the side of the ship began to chime and the ship began moving.

"What's going on?" Stacey asked, holding CJ's arm.

"Relax, you guys…" CJ said. "This ship will guide us down the River of Truth to the prayer chamber. But be warned, there's no telling what may emerge along the journey." As if his words were a cue, three Stalfos appeared. One carried a spear and shield, another a bow and shield, and the last carried a sword and shield. The Stalfos just stood there for a moment, as if waiting for something.

"What are they doing?" Sarah asked.

"Waiting for their opponents." CJ said. "Sarah, you fight the one with the spear… Stacey, fight the one with the sword… Mike, fight the one with the bow…"

"Why?" Stacey asked.

"The River of Truth forces you to look within yourself and face your fears…" CJ said. "Only if you're strong enough to face them can you move on to the prayer chamber."

"What about you?" Mike asked. "Don't you have to face your fears too?" One of the Stalfos then began to speak.

"His fears are embodied in the beast that awaits in the prayer chamber…" The Stalfos said.

"Then, let's do this!" Stacey said. She ran forward toward the sword-wielding Stalfos. Suddenly, she was swallowed by a blue light. When it vanished, she found herself standing in a park in the center of a city.

"Face… Your… Fears…" The Stalfos's voice echoed. Stacey began to walk through the park. She saw children laughing and playing, parents happily sitting together, talking, and catching up on old events, and people walking their pets.

"I… don't fear any of this…" She said. She neared a small wooded area. She looked ahead of her and saw CJ standing there. In front of him was a blond-haired, brown-eyed girl. The two wrapped their arms around each other and began to kiss. Stacey fell to her knees and began to cry. Suddenly, she was back in the Shadow Temple.

"You have failed your test…" The Stalfos said. "You could not stand up to the fear of unfaithfulness by your partner… You are not permitted to enter the sacred prayer chamber."

"Stacey…" CJ said. "You… you're afraid that I might cheat on you?"

Stacey wiped her eyes. "Y-yes…"

CJ quickly pulled her into a loving embrace. "I wouldn't dream of it, Stacey… You're the most amazing woman I've ever known, and I love you more than anything or anyone."

"Aww… really?" Stacey asked.

"Of course." CJ smiled, kissing Stacey.

"My turn! I'm not gonna fail!" Sarah said, rushing toward her Stalfos. Suddenly, she found herself standing in a vast desert, face-to-face with a mysterious cloaked man.

"You're powers are nothing compared to mine, Sage of Spirit!" The man exclaimed. "Prepare to die!" The man drew his sword and rushed toward her.

"No!" She screamed, as she fell to her knees and was pierced in the chest. She suddenly herself back in the Shadow Temple, perfectly fine, but gasping for air.

"Sarah! Are you okay?" Mike gasped.

"I… I couldn't do it…" Sarah said. "I couldn't kill him…"

"What?" Mike asked.

"Sarah… You were unable to face your fear of being unable to fulfill your role as a Sage and defend Hyrule…" The Stalfos said. "You have failed the test…"

"The girls may not have made it, but I will!" Mike said. Suddenly, Mike saw himself standing within a small meadow surrounded by a thick forest. The forest was engulfed in flames and Mike was trapped. On the ground was a small green crystal.

"Face your fears, Mike…" The Stalfos's voice echoed.

"I… I… No… Please no… I don't wanna die…" Mike gasped, as the flames crept ever closer to him. He fell to his knees and cried out in pain as the flames seared his body. He vanished and found himself back in the Shadow Temple, perfectly fine.

"You were unable to face your fear of dying… And so, you have failed as well…" The Stalfos said. "The young Sage of Shadow must enter the prayer chamber on his own."

"Good luck, CJ…" Stacey said.

"Thanks." CJ said. He walked through a door bearing the symbol of the Sage of Shadow: an upside-down triangle with a small circle on each side. He found himself standing atop a large drum. In front of him was a nasty looking beast. It had a purple body, one glowing red eye, and two floating hands. It pulled back its hands and clapped them together, trapping CJ. He then found himself in Hyrule Castle's throne room with Stacey. Standing across the room was a crimson-haired, crimson-eyed man. He wore black armor, a crimson cape, and held a large broadsword.

"It all ends here, boy!" The man yelled. "I'm sick of you standing in my way!"

"I've slayed you before, I'll slay you again, Ganondorf!" CJ shouted. "How you were revived is a mystery to me, but I'll still destroy you!" He rushed forward toward Ganondorf, holding a gold-bladed, black-hilted sword. He struck Ganondorf with it and gasped as nothing happened.

"That pathetic Gerudo Master Sword is nothing to me anymore… Not since I slayed the goddess Din and stole this from you, boy…" Ganondorf smirked as he held up his hand, aglow with the Triforce of Power. He backhanded CJ, knocking him to the ground. He smirked evilly as he picked up the Gerudo Master Sword and walked toward Stacey.

"N…no… Stacey…." CJ said weakly.

"Time to die, Your Highness!" Ganondorf readied his blade to deliver the final blow.

"No… not Stacey…" CJ said. He suddenly felt a rush of power. He gathered shadow energy into his hand. He rushed forward and drove his fist through Ganondorf's back and out his chest. Ganondorf, in a last ditch effort, spun around and sliced his sword through CJ's chest, cutting him in half, delivering instant death. Ganondorf fell to the ground and burst into dust. Everything around CJ vanished and he found himself back in the Shadow Temple's prayer chamber, alive and well. He looked ahead of him and saw that he had pierced the purple beast's eye with his sword.

"By… sacrificing yourself to kill Ganondorf… and saving Stacey's life… You have… conquered your fear…" The beast said, before vanishing into a cloud of dust. Suddenly, Mike, Sarah and Stacey appeared next to CJ.

"I did it." CJ said. "I conquered my fear."

"What was it?" Stacey asked.

CJ looked at her and smiled. "Losing you… I vowed that I won't let anything happen to you, no matter what price I have to pay, and I was able to conquer my fear."

"Aww… CJ… That's so sweet…" Stacey said, embracing her boyfriend with tears in her eyes. The group then proceed on to the myrrh tree, where twelve scrolls and several bags of crafting materials waited.

"Whoa… Look at all this stuff…" Mike said. "There's a Warrior's Weapon scroll and a Mythril Armor scroll for all of us. And, there's four more… two for Iron Belts and two for Iron Gauntlets."

"The gauntlets are for us and the belts are for you." CJ said. "What's in the bags?"

"I think they're all different…" Mike said. "Wait… they all have different symbols on them…" CJ looked at them.

"Mike… This one has the Kokiri symbol on it, so it's most likely meant for you." CJ said. "Mythril, Silver, Alloy and Iron."

"Thanks." Mike said.

"Stacey, the one with the Zora Symbol is most likely yours." CJ said. "Mythril, Iron, Silver, Bronze and a Tektite Claw."

"Cool." Stacey said.

"Sarah, that one has the Gerudo scale." CJ said, as Sarah grabbed one of the bags.

"Mythril, Iron, Silver and Bronze." Sarah said.

CJ picked up the final bag and scanned through it. "Mythril, Iron, Silver and an Ogre Fang… Not bad." He then placed the crystal chalice under the myrrh tree and watched the final drop fall into it, filling it.

"So, does this mean we can power up the crystal in Kakariko Village?" Mike asked.

"Yup." CJ said. The gang was soon back in Kakariko Village. CJ placed the chalice near the crystal. The myrrh vanished and the chalice's crystal, as well as Kakariko's large crystal, began to glow bright red.

"So… what miasma can we pass through now?" Sarah asked. Eldin then appeared before the group.

"The Fire Miasma separates Kakariko Village from Death Mountain." Eldin said.

"Okay." CJ said. "But first, we should head back to Castle Town and have Daniel craft some weapons and things for us." The gang headed out into Hyrule Field, where they were attacked by a group of bird-like creatures with golden tails.

"What are those?" Mike asked.

"Kargarocs." CJ said. The creatures swooped down toward the Sages. CJ quickly drew his sword, slicing the head off of three of the birds. They dropped to the ground and burst in black smoke as CJ sheathed his sword again. Mike launched a Light Arrow that pierced three more, killing them instantly. They burst into smoke without touching the ground.

"Oh yeah!" Mike cheered. Sarah threw her spear, piercing another Kargaroc and pinning it to the ground.

"That's how we do it!" Sarah smiled. Stacey ducked as a Kargaroc swooped over her head. It turned and dive-bombed toward her. She ducked again and turned around in time to see CJ draw his sword and kill the final beast. Where the creatures once were now sat several Golden Feathers.

"That was some impressive swordsmanship, CJ." Mike said.

"It's called the Mortal Draw." CJ said. "You wait until your enemy is right on your throat, draw your sword and deliver the final blow. However, this move leaves absolutely no room for error. You mess up this technique, and that's it… your life is over." Fear immediately filled Stacey's eyes.

"You mean… you'll die?" Stacey asked.

"Yes." CJ said. "This technique requires you to wait and strike the enemy at their most vulnerable point. However, it leaves you just as vulnerable to being struck by them."

"Please… don't use that technique…" Stacey begged.

"If it bothers you that much, I won't use it, hun…" CJ said. Stacey smiled and hugged her boyfriend.

"Thank you." She said.

"Anytime." CJ said.

_**A short time later…**_

The group walked into Daniel's blacksmith shop.

"What can I craft for you guys?" Daniel asked.

"We've all got scrolls for Warrior's Weapons, Mythril Armor, and Crystal Rings." CJ said.

"Sarah and I have Iron Belt scrolls." Mike said.

"And CJ and I have Iron Gauntlet scrolls." Stacey said.

"Okay, I'll start with the armor and accessories." Daniel said, as everyone handed him the scrolls for the armor and accessories. "Okay, for the Mythril Armor, I need three Mythril. For the Iron Belt, I need two Leather Straps and three chunks of Iron. For the Iron Gauntlets, I need three chunks of Iron. And for the Crystal Ring, I need a Gold Feather, three chunks of Silver, a Gold Charm, and a Tiny Crystal."

"That explains those crystals that our Nightmares dropped in the Temple of Light." CJ said, as he and the others handed their crafting materials to Daniel. He began working and soon was ready with three items for each Sage: aqua blue armor, complete with shoulder pads and breastplates… small gold rings with a light blue crystal in it… and two pairs of Iron Gloves and two Iron Belts. CJ and Stacey grabbed the gloves, while Mike and Sarah grabbed the belts. Everyone grabbed a piece of armor and a ring.

"Okay. Next are your weapons…" Daniel said, as he grabbed the four scrolls. "Mike, I'll need two chunks of Alloy, a Gold Feather and your Fairy's Bow." Mike handed his crafting materials to Daniel, who began crafting the weapon. He then handed Mike a golden colored metallic bow with a leather handle and a silk drawstring. "Here you go… A Hero's Bow."

"Thanks." Mike said, grabbing the bow.

"Sarah, from you I'll need three chunks of Bronze and your Iron Spear." Daniel said. Sarah handed over the materials and Daniel soon handed her an iron handled spear with a bronze tip. "Here you go… A Bronze Spear." 

"Thanks." Sarah said.

"You're welcome." Daniel said. "Stacey, I'll need three chunks of Bronze, a Tektite Claw and your Octo Blade." Stacey handed over the materials. When Daniel had finished crafting, he handed her a bronze-bladed sword with a blue claw-like hilt. "Here you go… an Aqua Sword."

"Wow, thanks." Stacey said.

"All right, Dan." CJ said. "What do you need from me?"

"Ah, a Silver Blade… I need three chunks of Silver and an Ogre Fang, as well as your Iron Sword." Daniel said.

"Okay, here you go." CJ said. Daniel crafted the weapon and handed CJ a silver-bladed sword with a gold hilt made from the fang of an Ogre.

"Anything else I can do for you guys?" Daniel asked.

"Nope." CJ said. "We're all set for now, thanks. But we'll be back soon, I'm sure."

"So, where to now?" Stacey asked.

"Simple." CJ said. "We're gonna venture through the miasma on Death Mountain. I'd be willing to bet that there's a crystal in Goron City."


	8. Wind Miasma: Dodongo's Myrrh

**CHAPTER SEVEN: Wind Miasma – Dodongo's Myrrh**

The four Sages returned to Kakariko Village.

"Follow me… I'll take us up Death Mountain to Goron City." CJ said. "Someone up there can probably point us in the direction of a Myrrh tree." CJ led the group to a mountain path on the northeastern edge of the village. They soon came to a small cliffside with a ladder built into it. CJ led the group up the ladder and they continued to walk along the path until they came to a stream of miasma.

"This must be the Fire Miasma…" Mike said. He held up the chalice as the group walked into the stream. The chalice's crystal began to glow red and the caravanners walked through the miasma as if it were nothing.

"Easy as pie." Sarah said. They soon came to a small cavern entrance. Standing in front of it was a large human-like creature. He had brown skin, that was rocky in texture, and he had a symbol tattooed on his shoulder that looked like a pointed paw print.

"Is that a Goron?" Mike asked.

"Yes." CJ said. He walked up to the creature and held out his hand. "Good afternoon, Brother."

"Good afternoon, Your Majesty." The Goron said, shaking hands with CJ. "I'm glad you're here. We tried to send a messenger to the castle, but he could not get through the strange fog at the base of the mountain."

"What's wrong?" CJ asked.

"Something is wrong in Dodongo's Cavern… The once peaceful creatures have begun to ravage the caverns, cutting us off from our main food supply…" The Goron said. "And worse, the Bomb Flowers on the mountain have begun to wither and die…"

"We'll take care of it." CJ said, as he led the group into the lava-filled cavern. They found themselves on a raised platform in large room. In the center of the room was a large dinosaur's head.

"_Since ancient times, this cave has served as the major_

_food supply for the Gorons. The ancient Dodongos that inhabit_

_this cavern have lived peacefully alongside the Gorons of Death Mountain_

_since the days of the Hero of Time._

_Now, as miasma begins to choke our land,_

_these beasts have become restless once again, lowering_

_the Goron's food supply and affecting Death Mountain's Bomb Flowers."_

Dodongo's Cavern

"That dinosaur head is actually the skull of a dead giant Dodongo." CJ said. "There's a secret door within the skull's jaw that leads to the Dodongo King's lair."

"Do you think that the Dodongo King can help us find the Myrrh tree?" Stacey asked.

"Maybe." CJ said. "But the problem is the energy field blocking the door." He then pointed to four glowing red buttons on the jaw of the skull, which were connected by streams of golden energy, creating a barrier. "I'd be willing to bet that each one of those buttons has a connected Shield Generator somewhere within the cavern. If we can destroy the Shield Generators, we can get into the King's lair."

"So where are the generators?" Sarah asked.

"They could be anywhere." CJ said. "But with the miasma mixing with Hyrule's air, splitting up doesn't sound like a good idea."

"The Crystal Rings should protect us." Mike said.

"Okay…" CJ said. He handed everyone a small green crystal. "These are Farore's Wind crystals." He then placed one inside the chalice. "If you feel weakened by the miasma, use this crystal. It will warp you back to the chalice."

"Who's going to take the chalice with them?" Mike asked.

"I will." CJ said. "Stacey, you stay with me. Mike, you and Sarah stay together. It's best if we don't split up completely. There's no telling what could be waiting for us in here."

"Okay." Mike said. "So, we disable the shield generators and meet back here?"

"Yeah." CJ said. "Once we've opened the door to the Dodongo King's lair, we'll head in and see if he can help us." The two couples then ran off in different directions.

_**In the eastern chambers of the cavern…**_

"So, what do we do?" Stacey asked.

"There's not much we can do." CJ said. "We just need to find the shield generators. There's two levels to the cavern. My guess is that there's two generators on each floor: one in the east and one in the west."

"Should I head to the second floor and you stay down here?" Stacey asked.

"No." CJ said. "Like I said to Mike and Sarah… It's best if we don't split up completely. I want you to stay with me. I need to make sure nothing happens to you."

"Okay." Stacey said. She and CJ walked along and soon came across a small stone statue with a red eye jewel.

"Stand back…" CJ said. "That's a Beamos. That red jewel on top will fire a laser at us if we get too close."

"So what do we do?" Stacey asked.

"I'll take care of this." CJ said, as he charged an energy blast. He walked along the wall of the cavern, just out of view of the Beamos, until he was a good distance from Stacey. He walked into the view of the Beamos and waited for the closed eye on the red jewel to open. "Got it!" He launched his shadow blast at the jewel, shattering it. In its place were several small blue-green crystals.

"Nice… Chunks of Mythril." Stacey said. The two grabbed the crystals and each pocketed half of them. They then walked through a nearby door and found themselves in a room with a lava floor. Scattered across the floor were several rock platforms. Two lizard creatures wearing dragon skulls dropped down from above, both holding swords.

"Dinalfos." CJ said. "We can handle them." He rushed forward and ducked under the swing of one of the lizard's sword before thrusting his sword into the creature's chest. The creature exploded and CJ sheathed his sword. Stacey watched as the other lizard crept toward her. She readied herself, hand on her sheathed sword.

"Come and get me…" She mumbled. CJ turned and saw the creature on Stacey's throat, ready to strike. It pulled back its sword and CJ quickly struck it with a Shadow blast. The Dinalfos turned around and glared at CJ, before rushing toward him. CJ quickly drew his sword and executed the Mortal Draw, killing the creature. He smiled as one of its claws fell to the ground as the beast exploded. CJ picked the claw up and pocketed it.

"Are you okay?" CJ asked.

"Y-yeah." Stacey said.

"Please, please, PLEASE, honey… Do NOT try to use the Mortal Draw…" CJ said. "You're not skilled enough with a sword yet. The last thing I need is to lose you."

"I'm sorry." Stacey said. CJ hugged her and smiled.

"Don't apologize." He said, chuckling. "It's a sign of weakness."

"Sorry." Stacey said. CJ chuckled.

_**Meanwhile, in the western chambers…**_

Mike and Sarah walked into a small room. In the back of the room was a small platform in front of a locked door. Guarding the door were two large stone statues.

"What are those?" Sarah wondered.

"I'm not too sure… I think they're Armos Knights." Mike said. The statues suddenly came to life and began slowly jumping toward the two Sages. Mike's hands then began to glow light purple. "Gravity!" He shouted, as a spell struck the two statues. "Attack!" Sarah rushed in and began striking one of the statues with her spear, while Mike shot Light Arrows at the other. Sarah laughed as the statues crumbled into a pile of rubble.

"Oh yeah!" She exclaimed. Amidst the rubble were two shiny stones. Sarah reached down and picked them up. "This looks important."

Mike then looked down and saw a small silver key.

"I think I found the key to the door." He said. He walked over to it and unlocked the door. The two Sages walked through and found themselves in a small room with a Beamos.

"Great… Another unfamiliar enemy." Sarah said.

"That's a Beamos." Mike said. "I'll handle it." He readied a Light Arrow and walked toward the Beamos. As soon as it opened its eye, Mike launched the arrow, shattering the crystal atop the stone creature. Shards of the ruby eye crystal fell all around the stone base of the statue. "Grab those, we may want some."

"What are they?" Sarah asked.

"Shards from the Beamos's eye crystal." Mike said. "And I'll bet we can use them as some kind of crafting material." Across the room was a door with iron bars blocking it. The iron bars vanished and the two walked through the door. Waiting for them on the other side was a cavernous room with blue rock walls. Walking around the room were large alligator-like dinosaur creatures with bright red tails.

"What on earth are those things?" Sarah asked.

"Dodongos." Mike said.

"How do we defeat them?" Sarah asked.

"I don't think we want to." Mike said. The Dodongos began creeping toward the two when Sarah noticed a strange satellite-like device on the wall nearby.

"Mike, look!" She said.

"I'd be willing to bet that it's a Shield Generator." Mike said. He pulled out his bow and launched a Light Arrow at the device, causing it to explode. The Dodongos stopped what they were doing and began to walk away.

"Wait… where are they going?" Sarah asked.

"It looks like the Shield Generators are also some sort of brainwashing device." Mike said. "They're doing something to the Dodongos."

_**In the eastern chambers…**_

CJ and Stacey walked into a room on the upper level of the cavern, where three Dodongos waited. On the wall was a Shield Generator.

"Are those Dodongos?" Stacey asked.

"Yup." CJ said. "And that thing on the wall is probably a Shield Generator. We don't want to kill the Dodongos. We just want to stun them long enough to wipe out the generator."

"How do we do that?" Stacey asked.

"I'll take care of the Dodongos." CJ said. "You focus on the Shield Generator. Stay back and use your magic on it. That's the safest option. I'll keep the Dodongos away from you."

"Okay." Stacey said, charging up her energy. She then began casting Blizzard on the generator, while CJ cursed the Dodongos and scared them back by swinging his sword. Stacey launched a blast on water at the frozen generator, shattering it. The Dodongos stopped in their tracks, turned and began to walk away. One of them, as it was walking away, dropped a small fang.

"Nice. A Dodongo's Fang." CJ said. "We better grab that. It'll come in handy later."

_**A short time later…**_

CJ and Stacey ran into the main room of the cavern. CJ looked at the large dead Dodongo's head. The shield had vanished, and all the Dodongo's in the cavern were walking through the doorway. CJ placed the crystal chalice on the ground and Mike and Sarah teleported in. Mike looked at the doorway and saw that the shield was gone.

"Nice! We did it!" He said.

"Not quite." CJ said. "You noticed that the Dodongos were brainwashed, right?"

"Yeah… Why?" Mike asked.

"After we destroyed the Shield Generators, the Dodongos all migrated here… to the Dodongo King's chamber." CJ said. "I think something may be wrong with the King."

"That's not good…" Sarah said. The four walked through the door and found themselves in a large room. In the center of the room was a large lava pool. Across the room from the gang was a giant Dodongo. In front of him were all the regular Dodongos.

"There's the King." Stacey said.

"Yup." CJ said. "And look…" He pointed to a large insect-like creature attached to the King's head.

"Is that… a parasite?" Mike asked.

"It looks like it." CJ said. "We're gonna have to get that parasite off of the King."

"How?" Mike asked.

"Easy…" CJ said. "See if you can shoot it off with a Light Arrow."

"O…kay…" Mike readied his bow and shot a Light Arrow. He shot the parasite and watched it fall to the ground next to the Dodongo King. CJ ran forward and stabbed his sword into the creature. It exploded, splitting into two smaller parasites.

"That didn't go like I planned…" CJ said. "Gimme a hand, hun?"

"Sure." Stacey said. She ran forward and her and CJ stabbed their swords into the two parasites. Again, the creatures exploded, splitting into two more smaller insects.

"There's four of them?" Sarah gasped.

"Let's do this!" CJ said. He stabbed his sword into one of the creatures, Stacey thrust her sword into another, Sarah stabbed the third with her spear, and Mike shot the last insect with a Light Arrow. The four creatures exploded and the King came to his senses. He roared and walked away, revealing an opening in the wall and dropping a Dodongo's Fang, which Mike grabbed. The group walked through the opening and came across the myrrh tree.

"Wow… there was a myrrh tree here?" Mike asked.

"I guess so." CJ said, as he placed the crystal chalice under the tree and watched as a drop of myrrh fell into the chalice. "Now follow me, we need to head up to Goron City and inform them of what happened." As the group walked out of the cavern, they encountered the robed man again.

"CJ, it's that guy again!" Stacey said.

"Who are you?" CJ asked.

"In the land of no truth, an icy wind shall bring you through…" The man said.

"I said who are you, stranger?" CJ asked again.

"In the land of no truth, an icy wind shall bring you through…" The man said.

"Answer me!"

"In the land of no truth, an icy wind shall bring you through…" The man said, one final time, before vanishing. In his place was a small gold ring with a red charm inside it.

"Look… A Ring of Fire." Mike said.

"Take it." CJ said. "Fire is your natural weakness."

"You think if I start using it, I can build resistance to it?" Mike asked.

"Yeah." CJ said. He then began to lead the group up Death Mountain. They soon came to an area where the path widened into a large clearing. Nearby, atop a cliff, was a small hot spring. Wire mesh that was attached to the cliff formed a ladder to the upper parts of the mountain trail. Walking around the clearing were several pig warriors carrying spears and wearing gold necklaces with small skulls on them.

"What are those?" Stacey asked.

"Moblins." CJ said. "Very low-level baddies. They're not even a major danger. Mike, cast Fire. I'll use my power to change it into Firaga and we'll really damage these guys."

"Okay." Mike said, as his hands began to glow red. CJ's began to glow purple and he smiled.

"Firaga!" The two shouted, and a fiery cloud engulfed the Moblins. Several of them fell to the ground, but one, who was wearing armor, survived the attack.

"Hey, what gives?" Sarah asked. "That guy's wearing armor!" CJ chuckled.

"I'll deal with him." He rushed toward the armored Moblin, who was carrying a sword. The two began clashing blades, and the sound of metal striking metal soon echoed across the mountain. With a mighty battle cry, CJ leaped over the Moblin, landed on the ground behind it, and drove his sword through the Moblin's back, where its armor was weakest. Scattered about the clearing were chunks of Mythril and two small skull-shaped stones. Mike and Sarah grabbed the majority of the Mythril. CJ grabbed the two skull-shaped stones and tossed them to Stacey.

"What are these?" Stacey asked.

"Skull Charms." CJ said. "Hang on to them." The gang continued to walk up Death Mountain Trail until the soon found themselves in a small cavern filled with Gorons. Small doorways were dug into the walls, leading to cavernous houses and shops. In the center of the city was a large crystal with a green hue.

"Where are we now?" Sarah questioned.

"Guys, welcome to Goron City." CJ said.


	9. Wind Miasma: Goron Mine

**CHAPTER EIGHT: Wind Miasma – Goron Mine**

"Guys, welcome to Goron City." CJ said.

"It's kinda warm in here…" Mike said.

"Well, yeah, genius, we're in a volcano." Sarah said.

"Oh… good point…" Mike said.

"Hold on a sec…" CJ said. He closed his eyes and focused for a moment. "I sense something…" A pair of Gorons came running over to the group.

"Your Majesty!" One of the Gorons said. "Thank Din you're here! A strange beast and his minions have invaded the Goron Mines."

"The elders have entered the mines and sealed the beasts within." The other Goron said. "They hold four Key Shards that will allow entrance into the mine's deepest chamber, where the beast is locked."

"Where's Janelle?" Stacey asked.

"She climbed to the top of the mountain and is checking on the Fire Temple." One of the Gorons said.

"Can we head into the Fire Temple after we're done in the mine?" Stacey asked.

"Sure, hun." CJ said.

"Thanks." Stacey said. "I wanna make sure Janelle is safe."

"No problem, honey." CJ said.

"We'll open the gates to the mine for you." One of the Gorons said, as they led the group to a cavern entrance that was blocked by two steel gates. The Gorons pulled back the gates, opening the entryway.

"Let's go, guys." CJ said, as he led the others through the entrance and into the mines.

"_This mine has always been the source of_

_Hyrule's most abundant crafting materials, such as_

_iron, steel and even gold._

_The Gorons have always mined the greatest elements,_

_and sold them to the other tribes of Hyrule for great profit,_

_making the Gorons the greatest merchants of Hyrule._

_Now, as the miasma chokes this kingdom,_

_my only fear is that we may lose these materials,_

_and the weapons they allow us to forge…"_

Goron Mines

"Okay, guys… The mines are pretty straightforward between here and the main chamber." CJ said. "So there's no need for us to split up. We just need to find the elders and get the Key Shards so we can enter the mine's deepest chamber." It was then that a green monster in leather armor and a helmet noticed the group. He had large pointed ears and was carrying a shield and axe.

"It's an Orc!" Mike said.

"What are they weak to?" CJ asked.

"Oddly enough, Fire." Mike said.

"Wait… they're weak to Fire?" CJ asked. "But they're inside of the mines inside of a volcano…"

"I know, it's weird." Mike said. "In the Crystal Chronicles video game, you fight them inside a mine as well. Of course, it's not inside of a volcano."

"So, what made them inhabit these mines?" CJ wondered.

"Maybe just the fact that they're mines." Sarah said.

"Possibly." CJ said. Suddenly, three more Orcs came out of nearby doorway. "Firaga, Mike?"

"Sounds like a good idea." Mike said, as his hands began to glow red. CJ's began to glow purple.

"Firaga!" The two shouted, and fire engulfed the Orcs. Each member of the team then rushed in and began fighting a different Orc. Mike fought the one with an axe, Sarah fought one with a spear, Stacey fought one with a mace, and CJ fought an Orc Mage, who continuously tried to cast Fire and Blizzard on CJ with no effect.

"Gotcha!" Mike said, as he jumped back and killed the Orc with a Light Arrow.

"Die!" Sarah said, as she stabbed the Orc with her spear and it fell to the ground.

"Whoa!" Stacey jumped back as the Orc slammed his mace into the ground. Catching her opportunity, Stacey lunged forward and stabbed the Orc in the chest, killing it.

CJ simply smiled as he cast Curse on the Orc Mage from a distance, while it kept casting Fire and Blizzard on him.

"Too bad, sucka!" CJ laughed as he ran over and stabbed the Orc in the chest, killing it. The Orcs all dropped small chunks of metal.

"Hey look, chunks of Alloy." Mike said. Everyone grabbed a chunk and pocketed it.

"So, if there are Orcs in the mine, do you think we'll have to fight the Orc King?" Stacey asked.

"Sounds reasonable." Mike said.

"The Orc King?" CJ asked.

"Yeah." Mike said. "He's basically just a giant Orc, but he's tougher, stronger, and has much more stamina than a normal Orc."

"Sounds like fun." CJ said, chuckling. He led the group through a doorway and into another room, which was filled with Beamos.

"Whoa…" Stacey said.

"That a lot of Beamos." Sarah added.

"Hey, Mike…" CJ said. "How good of an archer would you consider yourself?"

"I don't know." Mike said. "Why?"

"Because it might not be a bad idea to try to take out some of those Beamos before going any further." CJ said. "It's probably stupid to walk into a gauntlet of Beamos beams."

"Good point." Mike said, pulling out his bow. He launched four arrows, destroying the eyes of four of the ten Beamos.

"Nice." CJ said.

"Are these weak to any particular spell?" Sarah asked. 

"No." CJ said. "Spells are useless against them. They're stone."

"In Crystal Chronicles, Gravity is a good spell to use against stone enemies." Mike said.

"Yeah, maybe if they move." CJ said. "But Beamos stay locked in one place and their only weakness is their eye."

"Okay, then let me take out the rest." Mike said. He loaded another arrow and waited for the right moment, before firing it and shattered the fifth Beamos's eye crystal.

"Okay." CJ said. "Stay back, guys. I'll take out the remaining Beamos." He rushed forward, catching the attention of the remaining Beamos. Their eye crystals began to glow and they all launched red lasers at CJ. He smiled as he formed a shield of energy around his body, which deflected the lasers back at the Beamos, shattering all their eye crystals.

"Whoa…" Stacey gasped.

"Did he just deflect their lasers back at each other?" Sarah wondered, as CJ walked back over to the group.

"Can I ask why you didn't just do that in the first place?" Mike questioned.

"Yeah." CJ said. "If I had ran in there to use my shield before you took out those first five Beamos, I would've been torn apart by the lasers before I got into position."

"Oh…" Mike said. "That makes sense."

"Follow me." CJ said. He walked over to one of the eye-less Beamos statues and pulled it away from the wall, revealing an opening. The group went through the opening and found themselves in a small room that resembled a sumo arena. Across the room was a small elderly Goron with volcanic spots on his back.

"Ah, Your Majesty…" The Goron said. "I hoped some of the Sages would come to our aid in this time of need. Here… we have locked the Orc King in the deep chamber of the mine. Once you get the other Key Shards from the other elders, you can enter the chamber to face the King." He handed CJ a small golden star-shaped stone.

"Thank you, Gor Coron." CJ said, as he led the group back out into the mines. They exited the room with the Beamos and found themselves in a large room filled with Orcs. The Orcs were scattered about the room atop islands of rock in a sea of lava.

"Yikes, that's a lot of Orcs." Stacey said.

"Stacey, I want you to cast Blizzard." CJ said. "I'll turn it into Blizzaga, and hopefully we can freeze not only the Orcs, but cool the lava into rock at the same time."

"Okay." Stacey said. Her hands began to glow light blue as CJ's began to glow purple.

"Blizzaga!" The two exclaimed. The Orcs were frozen in chunks of ice and the lava turned a deep shade of maroon before turning to rock.

"Follow me." CJ said, as he led the group across the hardened lava to the largest island in the room. "Okay, Mike, let's cast Firaga and hopefully, it'll kill the Orcs."

"Okay." Mike said, as his hands began to glow red.

"Firaga!" He and CJ exclaimed. A wave of fire filled the room. The ice around the Orcs shattered and they all fell lifeless to the ground. They vanished, some leaving behind chunks of Alloy and others leaving behind chunks of Mythril.

"So where's the next elder?" Sarah asked.

"Just follow me." CJ said. "I'll lead the way." He led the group through the room and into a small room. Scattered around the room were pillars of stone surrounded by a pool of water. CJ led the group across the pillars to the other side, where a large red steel door waited.

"How are we supposed to get past this?" Sarah asked.

"Easy." CJ said, pointing to a rope that was holding the door up. "We need to shred that rope."

"How?" Mike asked.

"You." CJ said. "Shoot the rope with an arrow."

"Wait… an arrow will take it out?" Mike asked.

"Yup." CJ said.

"Okay…" Mike said, a little confused. He then shot an arrow at the rope, piercing it and causing the door to crash down.

"Now, follow me, team!" CJ said, leading the group through the door. They came to a large room filled with Orcs. At the side of one was a locked door guarded by two staff-wielding Orcs.

"Look at the Orc Mages guarding that door." Sarah said.

"I'd be willing to bet that something valuable is hidden away in there." Mike said.

"Let's find out." CJ said, as his hands began to glow purple. A dark mist surrounded the Orc Mages, followed by an explosion. "Ready, Mike?"

"Let's do it." Mike said, as his hands began to glow red and CJ's glowed purple again.

"Firaga!" The two shouted, as fire engulfed every Orc in the room, killing them all instantly. Several dropped chunks of Mythril and Alloy, one dropped a Magicite of Fire and another dropped a key. CJ grabbed the key and unlocked the door, while Sarah grabbed the Magicite. Everyone then divided the Mythril and Alloy amongst themselves evenly. CJ unlocked the door and the gang entered into another sumo ring room. Standing opposite the door was a short old Goron with a volcanic head.

"Welcome, children… I am glad you came… Please save our mines…" The Goron said, handing a small golden sun-shaped stone to Mike.

"Thank you." Mike said.

"Stay safe, Gor Amoto." CJ said.

"Thank you, CJ." Gor Amoto said. "And you as well."

"I will." CJ said. "I mean, we will." CJ then led the group out of the elder's room and through another door. They found themselves outside in a small courtyard. Wooden bridges and ledges formed a way across the water below them. Walking around on the bridges were several Orcs, all carrying axes, spears and maces.

"Let's do this." CJ said, as his hands began to glow purple. Mike's and Sarah's hands then began to glow red.

"Firaga!" The three shouted. An explosion of fire rocked the courtyard and all the Orcs fell without a challenge.

"Nice." CJ said. "Now, follow me." He led the group through the courtyard to another steel red door. "You know what to do, Mike."

"Yup." Mike said. He grabbed his bow and shot the rope holding up the door. The gang stood back as the door came crashing down. They walked through it, through another small door, and found themselves in another elder's room. Waiting for them was a tall, thin, white-haired Goron with large lips. He let out a loud shriek before he spoke.

"It is good to see you, children." He said.

"Same to you, Gor Ebizo." CJ said.

"Ah, Brudda, take this key." The Goron elder, Gor Ebizo, said. He handed a golden moon-shaped stone to CJ. "Gor Liggs is waiting at the inner chamber with the final key piece. Good luck, Brudda, and save our mines."

"We will. I promise." CJ said. He led the group out of a nearby door and into another room. They stood on a small ledge over a pool of lava. A mesh wire bridge wrapped around the wall to lower ledge, where a tattooed Goron waited. The gang ran down the bridge to the Goron.

"I had a vision you would come, children." The Goron, Gor Liggs, said. "For you see, I am farsighted in all things. Here is the final keystone." He handed a comet-shaped golden stone. "Together, with the Sun Key, the Moon Key and the Star Key, this Comet Key will allow you to open the door to the inner chamber. I must go now." The Goron then walked away. CJ looked ahead and saw another red steel door.

"You're up, Mike." He said. "Stacey, get ready to cast Blizzaga with me."

"Okay." Stacey said, as her hands began to glow light blue, and CJ's began to glow purple. Mike launched an arrow, piercing the rope holding the door, and the door came crashing down. Several Orcs rushed toward the group, ready to strike.

"Blizzaga!" CJ and Stacey shouted, as the Orcs were frozen in chunks of ice.

"CJ, should we cast Firaga?" Mike asked.

"Yup." CJ said, as his hands glowed purple and Mike's glowed red.

"Firaga!" The two shouted, and the frozen Orcs exploded. CJ led the group up a small incline to a large door blocked by a chain and lock. On the lock were four holes: one shaped like a sun, one shaped like a crescent moon, one shaped like a star and the last shaped like a comet. The gang placed the four keys in the hole and watched as the chain fell to the ground. They opened the door and walked in.

"Who dares tread in my mines?" A voice exclaimed. They looked ahead of them and saw a large horned, red Orc carrying a hammer and staff. At his back was a giant axe.

"The Orc King…" Mike said.

"What's his weakness?" CJ asked.

"Fire." Mike said.

"Okay." CJ said. "Mike, you and I will cast Firaga. Stacey, you and Sarah stand back and use Curaga on us."

"Okay." Stacey said. She and Sarah stood back as Mike and CJ ran forward, Mike's hands glowing red and CJ's glowing purple.

"Firaga!" The two shouted. The Orc King was engulfed in flames and the two Orcs who had just run out from nearby were killed instantly. CJ and Mike jumped back as the Orc King slammed his hammer to the ground. Mike launched a Light Arrow and pierced the King's arm s the King began to cast Fire on CJ.

"Get him, Mike!" CJ said, as his hands began to glow purple. Mike's began to glow red. The Orc King laughed as an explosion engulfed CJ.

"Ha ha! You have no hope against my Fire magic!" The Orc King laughed.

"Firaga!" CJ and Mike yelled, as an explosion engulfed the King.

"Sarah! You work with Mike and cast Firaga from a distance! Stacey, keep curing me! I'll attack close-range!" CJ said.

"Okay." Sarah said.

"You got it." Mike said.

"Sounds like a plan." Stacey said. Mike's and Sarah's hands began to glow red, and Stacey's began to glow green.

"Cure!" Stacey shouted, healing CJ.

"Firaga!" Mike and Sarah shouted, striking the King. CJ then began slashing at the King with his sword, while Mike and Sarah continued to cast Firaga and Stacey continued to cast Cure.

"That's it! I've had enough! If I'm going down, so is this mine… and you with it!" The King shouted.

"This is a technique of his from Crystal Chronicles!" Mike exclaimed. "If we don't kill him quick enough, he'll explode!"

"You three! Get back to the courtyard and climb to the top of the cliffs!" CJ said. "I'll handle him!"

"No! I'm not leaving you!" Stacey said. She drew her sword and ran to CJ's side. "I'll fight for Hyrule to my dying breath… After all, I'm a Sage… And besides… I have to fight for the people… If I hope to ever be their Queen." CJ smiled. Sarah and Mike ran over too, weapons drawn.

"We're not letting you do this alone." Mike said.

"Not a chance." Sarah added.

"Let's take this guy down!" CJ said. The four Sages began striking the King. CJ and Stacey slashed at him with their swords, while Mike launched Light Arrows and Sarah casted Fire. Before long, the King fell lifeless to the ground before vanishing in a cloud of smoke. CJ led the group out a small doorway to a open, cavernous-like area overlooking Hyrule. Sitting inside was a Myrrh tree. CJ placed the chalice beneath it and watched as a drop of Myrrh fell into the chalice, filling it a bit more.

"Nice… We saved the mines." Stacey said.

"Yeah." CJ said. "Now, let's return to Goron City."


	10. Wind Miasma: The Sage of Fire

**CHAPTER NINE: Wind Miasma - The Sage of Fire**

The gang walked out of the mines and back into Goron City, where they were greeted by the elders, as well as a 15-year-old girl with brown hair and brown eyes.

"It's a good thing you guys are here." The girl said.

"Why?" Stacey asked. "What's wrong, Janelle?"

"Monsters have infested the Fire Temple." The girl, Stacey's sister Janelle, said.

"Figures." CJ said. "Something tells me that we may have to purge all the temples of evil… At least, all the ones here on the mainland anyway."

"How many is that?" Sarah asked.

"Well, we've already cleared the Temples of Time, Light and Shadow. That leaves the Fire Temple, Forest Temple, Spirit Temple, Water Temple and Ice Temple." CJ said.

"We never fought any monsters in the Temple of Time." Mike said.

"We didn't have to." CJ said. "The crystal in Castle Town protected the Temple of Time from being overrun, even though it couldn't protect the gate to the Sacred Realm…"

"So we're gonna have to defeat monsters in all of the temples?" Sarah asked.

"It's a good possibility." CJ said. "Let's go… We'll start with the Fire Temple."

"I've sealed the monsters' boss in the prayer chamber of the temple." Janelle said. "But you won't be able to enter it without finding the key."

"You don't have it?" Stacey asked.

"No." Janelle said. "After I sealed the beast away, one of his minions stole the key and is hiding somewhere within the temple."

"Figures…" CJ said. "Well, let's go, team." He led the group up Death Mountain Trail and into the crater of the volcano. They followed the cliffs within the crater and soon arrived at a small hole in the rock. A ladder led down to a small cave. The gang descended down the ladder and followed the cave until they reached a small red door bearing a flame-like marking.

"Is this it?" Stacey asked.

"This is it. The door to the Fire Temple." CJ said.

"_A volcano… Overlooking all of Hyrule…_

_A volcano… Home to the Fire Temple…_

_A Temple… That stands as a stronghold against evil…_

_A Temple… That is now overrun by that evil…_

_In Hyrule's hour of need, I can only hope_

_that we can defend the kingdom from the darkness_

_that now plagues it…_

_Or else we may all be doomed…"_

Fire Temple

"Okay, guys. We gotta find the beast with the temple key." CJ said. "It's the only way into the prayer chamber." CJ led the group up a set of stairs and through a door on their right, which led to a large room filled with lava. A bridge spanned the room and stone platforms sat scattered throughout the lava pool. Standing on the platforms and bridge were several Goblins, all red in color, carrying swords, maces and spears.

"Whoa… that's a lot of Goblins." Stacey said.

"Oh yeah." CJ said. "Mike, what's their weakness?"

"They're all vulnerable to Fire and Thunder, other than the Mages and Chieftains." Mike said. "They have a slightly stronger resistance to Thunder, so it's better to use Fire on them… But I don't see any in here."

"Well, you've got Fire, Mike." Sarah said. "And with CJ, you can cast Firaga."

"Sounds good." CJ said. "And you two can cast Curaga to protect us."

"Is it just me, or do we keep finding enemies that are weak to Fire inside a volcano?" Stacey asked.

"Nope. It's not just you." CJ laughed. "We keep finding enemies that are weak to Fire inside of a volcano."

"Okay, good." Stacey said. "Just wanted to make sure I'm not going crazy."

"Oh no, you're definitely crazy, hun." CJ laughed. He then kissed Stacey on the cheek. "But that's why I love you."

"Aww, I love you too, hun." Stacey said.

"Shall we cast Firaga, Mike?" CJ asked.

"Sounds like a plan, man." Mike said. His hands began to glow red and CJ's began to glow purple.

"Hold off on the Fire spell for a minute." CJ said. He continued to charge his energy for a moment. "Cursaga!" A purple haze engulfed the room and CJ immediately began charging his energy again. "Okay, let's do this."

"Firaga!" CJ and Mike shouted. The Goblins in the room were engulfed in fire. Several fell off of their platforms and into the lava below and were instantly killed. Others, still on fire, ran toward the group.

"Let's get 'em." CJ said. The group rushed in, ready to face the four remaining Goblins in the room. CJ and Stacey swung their swords, beheading two of the Goblins, Sarah stabbed one with her spear, and Mike killed the final one with a Light Arrow.

"Oh yeah!" Mike exclaimed. "Don't even try to stop the Crystal Keepers!"

"The Crystal Keepers?" Sarah questioned.

"Well, yeah… We're carrying the crystal chalice, collecting Myrrh, and powering the seven crystals, so we're like keepers of the crystal." Mike said.

"Yeah… I guess that kinda makes sense." CJ said. He then led the group through a doorway on the other side of the room. They came to a small room surrounded by a large chain-link fence. There was a small door-like opening in one side. The gang walked through the opening and found a small lava pool that was spewing a lava geyser.

"Whoa… look at that…" Sarah said. Everyone looked up and saw that the geyser was passing through a small hole in the ceiling. The geyser stopped and a large block fell out of the hole, landing on the lava pool.

"Quick, everyone." CJ said. "Climb onto the block. We'll ride the geyser up to the next floor." Everyone climbed onto the block and waited as the lava geyser pushed the block up to the next floor. They stepped off and walked through a door. They found themselves in a small room. In the center was a platform similar to the block they rode up. Standing on it was a green Goblin holding a staff.

"A Goblin Mage…" Mike said. "They're vulnerable to Fire." Suddenly, three more Goblins appeared, each carrying a different weapon: one held a sword, one carried a mace, and the last had a spear.

"You guys take on the weak little Goblins." CJ said. "I'll handle the Goblin Mage."

"Okay." Stacey said. The three ran into combat with the Goblins. CJ jumped up onto the platform where the Goblin Mage stood and drew his sword.

"Let's do this!" He said. His hands began to glow purple while the Goblin Mage began waving his staff. A explosion of Fire surrounded CJ while a purple haze exploded around the Mage. CJ laughed before slashing the Goblin Mage with his sword. The Mage fell to the ground and vanished in a burst of smoke. Meanwhile, Mike, Sarah and Stacey delivered the final blows, killing the other three Goblins. All four then dropped chunks of Mythril.

"Nice. You can never have too much Mythril." Mike laughed.

"That's true." CJ said. "And, if you do have too much, by some weird chance, you can sell some."

"Yup." Mike said.

"Follow me." CJ said, as the gang stepped up onto the platform where the Goblin Mage had been. The platform then rose up through the ceiling and into a large room. The gang stepped off of the platform and an iron gate covered the hole where the platform had been.

"That can't be good…" Sarah said.

"Nope…" CJ said. "Not really…" A group of black-iron-clad knights carrying broadswords appeared in front of them.

"What are those?" Stacey asked.

"Darknuts." CJ said. "Nasty knights. That armor makes them impervious to most magic."

"So what do we do?" Stacey asked.

"We have to get their armor off first." CJ said.

"How?" Mike asked.

"We fight. Everyone stay back and cast Curaga on me." CJ said, running toward one of the Darknuts. The Darknut swung his sword. CJ rolled around the Darknut, leaped up and slashed the ropes holding the knight's armor on. The armor fall to the ground and exploded. The second knight rushed toward CJ. CJ jumped over the knight and struck it in the head, knocking off its helmet. Before long, none of the Darknuts were wearing armor.

"Curaga!" Stacey and Sarah exclaimed, healing CJ. CJ leaped back as the four Darknuts threw their broadswords away. They now stood as black knights in chain mail. They pulled swords from the scabbards at their waists and ran toward the group.

"Mike, now!" CJ said, his hands glowing purple. Mike's hands began to glow red.

"Firaga!" The two shouted, striking the knights. The knights were lit on fire, and the gang ran into battle. CJ slashed at one of the knights, killing it. Stacey thrust her sword into another Darknut's chest and Sarah drove her spear into the head of another. The knights dropped dead as Mike pierced the heart of the last Darknut with a Light Arrow. In place of the four knights sat four small Iron Plates.

"Hm… Iron Plates…" CJ said. "These should come in handy." The gang proceeded through a nearby door and found themselves at the bottom of a tall circular staircase leading to a platform with four torches. Standing in the platform between the torches was a Goblin about twice the size of a normal Goblin. Around him were three normal Goblins and a Mage.

"A Goblin Chieftain…" Mike said. "I think we may have found the guy with the key."

"I'll distract the Chieftain and the Mage," CJ said. "You guys take the other three."

"Okay." Mike said. Everyone rushed forward. Mike and CJ quickly cast Firaga, weakening the Goblins. Mike, Stacey and Sarah began fighting the three Goblins, while CJ led the Chieftain and Mage away. CJ charged some energy into his sword and swung at the Goblin Mage, killing it instantly.

"Take this!" Sarah shouted, thrusting her spear into the Goblin's head. It fell to the ground and vanished, leaving behind a Magicite of Fire.

"Gotcha!" Stacey said, slashing another Goblin in the chest, killing it. She smiled as a cluster of small colored gems fell to the ground. "Sweet… That guy dropped some Rupees."

"Fire!" Mike exclaimed, casting Fire and killing the final Goblin. Meanwhile, CJ drove his sword into the Goblin Chieftain's chest, killing it. CJ smiled as the Chieftain dropped a small red key. The end of the key resembled a skull and the rest of it looked like a flame.

"I think we found the key to the prayer chamber, guys." CJ said.

"Awesome." Stacey said. "Lead the way there and let's kick some butt!" It was then that Janelle walked out of a nearby door.

"Follow me, guys." She said. "I know a shortcut to the temple's entrance. The door to the prayer chamber is right near the entrance." She led the group through a secret passage that emerged near the temple entrance. Nearby was a large door covered with a golden lock and chain. CJ unlocked the door and the gang proceeded into the prayer chamber. In the center of the room was a stone platform surrounded by lava. The gang stood on a small ledge that was connected to the center platform by a wooden bridge.

"CJ… What the heck is that?" Stacey asked, pointing up. A blue-skinned Goblin, dressed like a witch doctor, was riding atop a long red dragon wearing a skull-like mask.

"That dragon is named Volvagia…" CJ said. "It's an ancient beast that the Hero of Time himself had to fight. Ganondorf revived the beast, hoping to use its power to kill the Gorons as an example to those who would oppose him. As for that thing riding on Volvagia…"

"The Goblin King." Mike said. "He has slight weakness to most elemental spells."

"So, we're gonna have to take out Volvagia." CJ said. "Once the Goblin King is on the ground, we can take him down."

"Well, the Hero of Time used the Megaton Hammer, but that's not exactly one of our options…" CJ said. "I'd say the best thing to do would be to use Blizzaga to strike Volvagia. With any luck, we'll take down Volvagia and weaken the Goblin King in the process."

"If you guys can lure Volvagia down here to the ground, I can take care of it." Janelle said, holding up a wooden-handled steel hammer.

"So… the Megaton Hammer _was_ passed down by the Sages." CJ said. "I thought it was lost in the war with the King of Evil 15 years ago…"

"Actually, I found this hidden away in our house back in the States." Janelle said.

"Your dad must have taken it with him when your parents fled from Hyrule." CJ said. "Okay guys, we have to distract Volvagia so Janelle can take him down with the Megaton Hammer. A team strategy would be best. Mike, you and Sarah use Firaga. It won't do anything to Volvagia, but it should weaken the Goblin King. Stacey, you stay back and Cure me and your sister. I'll distract Volvagia, and when it gets close, you can hit it, okay Janelle?"

"Sounds good." Janelle said. CJ and Janelle ran down the bridge to the center platform while Mike, Stacey and Sarah stayed behind.

"Okay, get ready." CJ said. He shot a small blast of magic at Volvagia, catching the dragon's attention. The creature turned and began flying down toward CJ. As it neared him, Janelle swung the Megaton Hammer, striking the creature in the skull. It roared before flying back into the air. The Goblin King then leaped off of Volvagia, landing on the center platform.

"Firaga!" Mike and Sarah shouted, as an explosion of flames engulfed the Goblin King. Janelle ran back to her sister's side as CJ swung his sword, striking the Goblin King. The Goblin King then lashed out, knocking CJ back to the edge of the platform. He then waved his staff and vanished, reappearing atop Volvagia once again.

"Cure!" Stacey shouted, as a green aura surrounded CJ.

"Thanks, hun!" CJ called to Stacey, as Janelle ran back to the center platform.

"Ready to try that again?" She asked.

"Yup." CJ said. He braced himself as Volvagia flew back down towards him. He smiled as his hands began to glow purple. "Curse!"

"Firaga!" Mike and Sarah shouted, striking the Goblin King atop Volvagia. The dragon neared CJ. He looked at Janelle and nodded.

"Now!" He exclaimed. Janelle slammed the Megaton Hammer into Volvagia's face, smashing the skull mask. CJ then thrust his sword forward, piercing Volvagia's skull. The Goblin King vanished as Volvagia burst into flames and dissolved. Stacey, Mike and Sarah ran down to the center platform as Janelle stepped back.

"Let's do this." Mike said.

"Curse!" CJ shouted, cursing the Goblin King.

"Firaga!" Mike and Sarah shouted, as flames engulfed the Goblin King. CJ looked at Stacey. She nodded, her hands glowing light blue.

"Blizzaga!" Stacey and CJ shouted, as the Goblin King was frozen in a chunk of ice. CJ looked at Mike and nodded. Mike and Sarah's hands began to glow red. Janelle ran in, her hands glowing crimson.

"Firaga!" Mike and Sarah shouted.

"Sage Firaga!" Janelle shouted. A explosion of flames surrounded the Goblin King. Suddenly, Janelle launched an energy blast into the explosion and it erupted into a lava plume that incinerated the Goblin King, killing it instantly.

"Whoa… Who's been training you, Janelle?" Stacey asked, shocked.

"I've been training with the elders since I got to Hyrule." Janelle said.

"Nice." Stacey said. A ring of light then appeared in the center of the room. A door crumbled open in the other side of the room. The gang walked through it and found themselves in a small chamber with a Myrrh tree.

"Would you like to do the others, Janelle?" CJ asked. Janelle walked over and placed the crystal chalice under the Myrrh tree. Everyone watched as a drop of Myrrh fell from the tree, filling the chalice. Sitting below the chalice were several scrolls.

"What have we got?" Sarah asked. Mike looked at the scrolls.

"Two Mythril Belt scrolls, two Mythril Gloves scrolls, four Mythril Shield scrolls, and four Master's Weapon scrolls." Mike said. "And it looks like some crafting materials… Four Leather Straps and two Iron Plates."

"The Leather Straps are for your Mythril Belts." CJ said. "The Iron Plates are probably for one of our swords. I'll hold on to 'em. Now, let's get back to Goron City and power up the crystal."

_**Back in Goron City…**_

"Time to power up the next crystal…" CJ said, placing the chalice near the Goron City crystal. Both then began to glow green.

"Now where do we go?" Stacey asked.

"Well, first, we go back to Castle Town and get some more items crafted." CJ said.

A short time later, the team walked into Daniel's shop.

"Back for more stuff, huh?" Daniel laughed.

"Yup." CJ said, as everyone laid down their scrolls.

"Okay… Mike, a Master's Weapon, a Mythril Belt and a Mythril Shield… So, I need two Dodongo's Fangs, four chunks of Mythril, two Leather Straps and an Iron Plate." Daniel said.

"Here you go." Mike said.

"Okay…" Daniel quickly crafted the items. He handed Mike a leather belt with blue-green crystals in it, a metallic blue-green shield, and a golden boomerang with blue-green tips. "Here you go… A Mythril Belt, a Mythril Shield and a Hero's Boomerang."

"A Boomerang?" Mike said. "Nice."

"Sarah… from you I need an Armos Stone, a Ruby Eye Shard, a chunk of Alloy and your Bronze Spear for your Master's Weapon… two chunks of Mythril and two Leather Straps for your Mythril Belt… and a chunk of Mythril and an Iron Plate for your Mythril Shield." Daniel said.

"Here you go." Sarah said, handing over the materials. Daniel quickly crafted a Mythril Belt, Mythril Shield and a bronze-handled spear with a ruby point.

"Okay… A Mythril Belt, Mythril Shield and a Ruby Spear." Daniel said.

"Thanks." Sarah said.

"Stacey, you're next… I need two Iron Plates, two Skull Charms and your Aqua Sword to make your Master's Weapon… two chunks of Mythril for your Mythril Gloves… and a chunk or Mythril and an Iron Plate for your Mythril Shield." Daniel said.

"Now we know what those other two Iron Plates we found are for…" CJ said, as Stacey handed over her crafting materials.

Daniel quickly crafted a pair of blue-green gauntlets, a Mythril Shield, and a blue-hilted iron-bladed sword with a skull charm on either side of the hilt. "Here you go… Mythril Gloves, a Mythril Belt and a Zora Saber."

"Thank you." Stacey said.

"Last but not least… CJ…" Daniel said. "I need your Silver Sword, two chunks of Mythril and a Dinalfos Claw for your Master's Weapon, two chunks of Mythril for the gloves, and a chunk of Mythril and Iron Plate for the shield."

"Okay. Here you go." CJ said. Daniel quickly crafted the gloves, the shield, and a silver-hilted, blue-green-bladed sword.

"A Mythril Shield, Mythril Gloves and a Mythril Blade." Daniel said.

"Thanks, Dan." CJ said. "Take care."


	11. The Unknown Miasma

**CHAPTER TEN: The Unknown Miasma**

Everyone walked out of Castle Town and into Hyrule Field.

"Now where?" Stacey asked.

"That's a good question." CJ said. "I'm not really sure… There's a Miasma stream to our north and one to our south, but I don't know their elements. And judging by the color of the chalice's crystal, I'd say the Miasma we can pass through is Wind."

"So… Where's the Wind Miasma?" Sarah asked.

"Wait a sec… Look closely at the streams." Mike said. "The one to go up Death Mountain was Fire, and the one blocking Castle Town was Water…" Everyone turned and looked at the Miasma stream behind them, which occasionally sparked with blue lightning. They looked into the distance at the one on Death Mountain, which occasionally sparked red lightning.

"The streams spark with lightning the same color as their element." CJ said. "So all we have to do is find the Miasma that's sparking green." They looked to the north and saw purple sparks. To the south they saw brown sparks.

"That southern one is Earth." Mike said. "I'm not sure what the northern one is, but it's not Wind."

"Let's exit Castle Town a different way." CJ said.

_**A short time later…**_

The group walked out of Castle Town's west gate and into Western Hyrule Field.

"There!" CJ said. "The Wind Miasma!" He pointed to a stream of Miasma that stretched from south to north. "It's blocking us from getting to any territory held by the Zora, including Lake Hylia and Zora's Domain."

"Let's go to Zora's Domain first." Stacey said. "I need to check on my people."

"Okay, north it is." CJ said. The gang headed through North Hyrule Field, through the miasma stream and found themselves on a small hill overlooking a river. Across the river was a small hut. "Here we are… Upper Zora's River."

"Hey, CJ… Look…" Stacey said, pointing ahead. CJ looked and saw the mysterious robed man again.

"You…" CJ said.

"Find the woman made of stone, in the land where spirits roam… When you find yourself in fight, all you must do is turn out the light…" He said.

"All right, buddy! How about some answers! Just who are you?" CJ asked.

"Find the woman made of stone, in the land where spirits roam… When you find yourself in fight, all you must do is turn out the light…" The man repeated.

"Answer me!" CJ yelled. "Now!"

"Find the woman made of stone, in the land where spirits roam… When you find yourself in fight, all you must do is turn out the light…" The man said, one final time, before vanishing yet again.

"Dang… Who the heck is that guy?" CJ wondered. A group of Goblins then raced by. The gang turned and looked to where they had run from and saw a blue-skinned, humanoid creature with fins on its arms and legs.

"Is that a Zora?" Mike asked.

"Yeah." CJ said, as Stacey ran over to the creature. She held her hands above the creature and her hands began to glow green. She moved them back and forth and before long, the Zora sat up wearily.

"Are you okay?" Stacey asked. "What happened?"

"I was attacked by a herd of Goblins." The Zora said. "I was taking some crafting materials to the blacksmith at Zora's Domain when the Goblins attacked me. They stole the crafting materials and ran off with them."

"What did they take?" Stacey asked.

"Well… I had two Wind Crystals, a Dodongo's Fang, a Skull Charm, three chunks of Gold, and a bottle of Red Fire." The Zora said.

"That's quite the bag of spoils." CJ said.

"So, you see my problem?" The Zora said.

"Oh yeah." Mike said.

"We'll find your materials so you can bring them back to the blacksmith." Stacey said.

"Thank you." The Zora said.

"_This river, that flows from the Zora's Domain spring in the north,_

_to Lake Hylia in the south, is Hyrule's major water supply…_

_The crystal clear water that flows down this river branches out,_

_filling the springs in the rest of Hyrule…_

_Thanks to this water, the lands of the Faron and Ordon Provinces_

_have become rich and fertile farm lands,_

_providing food for the entire kingdom…_

_To us, this river is more precious that anything…"_

Zora's River Path

"So… we have to kill every Goblin along the Zora's River Path?" Mike asked.

"Sounds like it." CJ said.

"Fun." Mike said, sarcastically. It was then that an explosion caught their attention.

"What was that?" Sarah exclaimed.

"_O, Crystal keepers… We have used our essences to power the crystals… The miasma has been held at bay… You must make your way to the Hidden Village at once… Find the man that awaits you there…"_

"The Hidden Village?" Mike asked. "Like…"

"The one in Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess." CJ said. "Yes. Follow me, I'll lead the way."

_**Sometime later…**_

The group walked into an Old West-style village. As they entered the village, they saw a crystal. Standing in front was a man with an ethereal golden glow. The crystal was also glowing with a golden light.

_"CJ… Stacey… Mike… Sarah… I thank you for aiding my descendant, Tea, within the temple…" _The man said.

"We were happy to, Rauru." CJ said. "Why did you call us here?"

"_You must find a way to pass through the miasma around the Peak Province…" _Rauru, the Ancient Sage of Light, said. _"A dark presence has made its nest upon Mt Crenel…"_

"We'll do what we can." CJ said. He then led the group through the village, hoping to find something that would aid them. Suddenly, they encountered the robed man again.

"Young Sages…" He said. "When all else is done, find the body that is hollow… in the land where quick sands swallow… Once inside, heal your soul, and ye shall find the sacred goal…"

"Who… Who are you… I feel as if I know you…" CJ said. The man then vanished. "Gone again… great…"

"Wait a sec…" Mike said. "The stuff that man has said to us… It reminds me of the poem that Gurdy recites in Crystal Chronicles…"

"Hm… Where the sacred six not retire, bring about the power of fire… In the land of no truth, an icy wind shall bring you through… Find the woman made of stone, in the land where spirits roam… When you find yourself in fight, all you must do is turn out the light… When all else is done, find the body that is hollow… in the land where quick sands swallow… Once inside, heal your soul, and ye shall find the sacred goal…" CJ said.

"Have you figured it out?" Mike asked.

"Where the sacred six retire… It's talking about the Ancient Sages in the Arbiter's Grounds." CJ said. "We need to cast Firaga within the Arbiter's Grounds… The land of no truth is the Haunted Wasteland… An icy wind is Blizzaga… The woman made of stone… The Spirit Temple."

"So what about that part of turning out the light?" Mike asked.

"I need to use my magic to cast Curse on the beasts that circle the Spirit Temple." CJ said. "The body that is hollow… Also the Spirit Temple. We need to cast Life within the temple. That should flush out the Unknown Element and let us enter the Peak Province."

"Oh, I see…" Mike said.

After traveling to the coliseum-like Arbiter's Grounds in the western desert known as Gerudo, the gang traveled through the sandstorm filled Haunted Wasteland, cursed the enemies outside the Spirit Temple, a building shaped like a woman sitting atop a throne, and entered the temple.

"Life!" Sarah exclaimed, casting Life on a strange stone. It then infused the Crystal Chalice with a strange power. It was then that the Ancient Sages, six ethereal beings appeared in front of the Sages.

"Young Sarah…" Nabooru, the Ancient Sage of Spirit, said. "Take this…" She held out a pair of scimitars with orange hilts. "These are the Spirit Scimitars… twin swords wielded by every Sage of Spirit to walk through Hyrule…"

"Mike…" Saria, the Ancient Sage of Forest, said. "Here… this is the Forest's Fury… the Sage of the Forest's most powerful weapon." She then held out a broadsword with a hilt that resembled a tree trunk, and a blade that looked like vines woven tightly together.

"Stacey… As the Sage of Water, the Lunar Blade is your most powerful weapon…" Said Ruto, the Ancient Sage of Water. "However, as bearer of the Triforce of Courage, a greater weapon awaits you within the Lost Woods… it is the Blade of Evil's Bane… the Sacred Master Sword."

"And, CJ…" Said Impa, the Ancient Sage of Shadow.

"My greatest weapon is the Gerudo's Master Sword." CJ said. It was then that a golden light filled the room. Sitting in front of CJ was a black-hilted, gold-bladed, double-edged sword.

"Good luck, children… Save Hyrule…" The Ancient Sages said before vanishing.

"Come on, guys. We need to retrieve the Master Sword from its pedestal in the Lost Woods." CJ said.

_**Later…**_

CJ and Stacey walked into a small meadow in the center of a dense forest. Sitting in a pedestal in the center of the meadow was a sword identical to CJ's, except it had a silver blade and blue hilt.

"Go ahead, hun." CJ said. "Just grab the sword. It should pull out with ease."

Stacey walked up to the sword, placed her hands on the hilt, and smiled as the sword slid out of its pedestal with no trouble.

"I did it!" Stacey exclaimed.

"Now… It's time to climb Mt Crenel and end this…" CJ said.

A short time later, the gang walked up a tall volcano Hyrule's northwestern corner. They soon came to a cave with a opening resembling a dragon's mouth.


	12. The Cave of Flames: The Nightmare Within

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: The Cave of Flames – The Nightmare Within**

The gang walked into the cave and looked around.

"Where are we?" Stacey asked.

"This is the Cave of Flames." CJ said. "This was once used as an ancient mine, and when the great Minish Hero sought to create the legendary Four Sword, he came here to obtain the Fire Element." Suddenly, the group was enveloped by a bright light.

When the light died down, Sarah found herself in the prayer chamber of the Spirit Temple.

"How did I get here?" She wondered. Suddenly, the Spirit Temple vanished and she found herself floating above a graveyard. Walking in the graveyard was a young girl, about 5 years old, with brown hair and blue eyes.

"_Man… t-this place is c-creepy…" _The little girl said to herself.

"Is that… me?" Sarah wondered. Suddenly, a ghost appeared in front of the girl.

_"Aah!" _The girl screamed, before hiding behind a tombstone. _"Wait a minute… I need to be brave… I need to find Mommy's ring…"_ She then walked through the graveyard, as ghouls and ghosts raced past her, until she came to a tall oak tree. At the base of the tree was a small gold ring.

"Wait… This is… This is the time when I lost my Mom's favorite ring while playing in the graveyard next door to our house…" Sarah said. "The place was filled with ghosts, but they didn't scare me at all… This must be the point in my life when I was chosen to become the Sage of Spirit… I can't believe it happened so early…"

Suddenly, Sarah found herself back in the Cave of Flames.

"I need to find the others!" She said, racing off.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Mike walked into the prayer chamber of the Forest Temple and suddenly found himself standing on the back porch of a fairly large house on the edge of the woods. He looked to his left and saw a young boy with light brown hair and blue eyes.

"_Bentley!"_ The boy called. _"Here boy!"_ Mike looked toward the edge of the woods and saw a small black Labrador puppy. Suddenly, a bear walked out of the woods, roaring.

_This all seems… so familiar…_ Mike thought.

"_Bentley! No!" _The boy screamed. He grabbed a baseball bat and ran off the porch, as the bear began to maul the puppy. He ran over to the bear and began swinging the bat wildly.

_What is that crazy kid doing?_ Mike wondered.

"_Mike!"_ A man rushed out of the house and onto the porch, holding a shotgun. He quickly fired several shots at the bear, causing it to drop the dog and run into the woods. The boy fell to his knees and began to cry. The man rushed over to the boy and held him tightly.

"_Daddy…"_ The boy said. _"B-Bentley… Daddy…"_

_Wait a minute! _Mike thought. _I remember that day! That was the day that my dog, Bentley, was killed by that bear! And if Dad hadn't saved me, I would've been next! This must be the day I was chosen as the Sage of the Forest… Because of the bravery I should in the face of such a savage beast._

He then found himself back in a secluded corner of the Cave of Flames.

"I gotta find Sarah!"

_**In the Water Temple…**_

Stacey walked into a golden light in the Water Temple's prayer chamber and a memory flashed through her mind.

_A woman kicked in a door to a house on a quiet back road. In her hand was a magic staff. She smiled as she entered the living room and saw a mother, father and their two daughters, one about 3 years old, and the other just a baby, watching TV._

_"Who are you?" The mother asked. "And what are you doing in my house?"_

_"Leave at once! Or I'll call the cops!" The father shouted. He reached behind him, ready to grab the pistol at his waist._

"_Touch the gun and you die slowly and painfully." The mystery woman said. "Otherwise, this will be over quickly." She shot the parents with her staff, killing them instantly. She smirked as she pulled two glowing orbs out of their bodies: a red orb from the father, and a blue orb from the mother. She then pointed her staff at the young girls, and gasped as the magic was deflected by a barrier._

"_Leave the children and get out of her at once…" A sacred voice echoed._

_"Hmph! I may not be able to kill the girls, but no matter… I have claimed the powers of the Sages of Water and Fire…" The woman said. "These will please Lord Ganondorf…"_

"This… this is the day my parents were killed…" Stacey's eyes filled with tears and she found herself in front of a steel door in the Cave of Flames. _Mom… Dad… I miss you…_

_**Meanwhile, in the Hidden Village…**_

CJ walked into a small cavern deep beneath the village.

_The Ancient Shadow Temple…_ He thought. The mysterious robed man appeared before him.

"You… Who are you?" CJ asked.

"CJ… Be prepared, for a dark memory waits to consume you within this place…" The man said. Suddenly, memories filled CJ's mind.

"_Ha ha ha! So this is what it's come to! The King and Queen of Gerudo fighting for themselves! I knew if I slaughtered your army, you would step out and face me!" A crimson-haired, crimson-eyed man stood in Gerudo Palace, facing a dark brown-haired, brown-eyed man and a brown-haired, blue-eyed woman._

"_Be gone from our kingdom, and never return!" The man shouted._

_"Hand over the Triforce of Power, and I will be!"The man, Ganondorf, exclaimed._

_"Never!" The man shouted, as he and Ganondorf began to trade blows. Within minutes, the man was thrown to the ground by Ganondorf who charged toward the woman, sword drawn. The man watched in horror as Ganondorf drove his sword through her neck, killing her instantly._

"_How dare you!" The man shouted, charging Ganondorf._

_"Let's end this." Ganondorf smiled as he pierced the man's chest with his sword. The man fell lifeless to the ground and the Triforce of Power vanished from his hand._

"_Mommy! Daddy!" A little boy about the age of 4, with brown hair and blue eyes ran into the room._

_"The heir!" Ganondorf exclaimed. He ran toward the boy and gasped as a red barrier surrounded him._

"_No! You will not harm him!" Din's voice echoed. The boy then vanished._

"That… was the day my parents were killed by Ganondorf…"

_"Now, come forth, Ganondorf, the King of Evil (ATK: 4500)!" Kaiba shouted over the wind. All four teens stood in fear as the red energy took on the form of a dark skinned male, wearing black armor, a crimson cape, black leather boots and a large sword at his hip. The monster had fiery red hair and eyes to match. His entire body glowed with dark crimson energy._

_"Ganondorf, the King of Evil!" Tristan exclaimed._

_"It's the last Triforce Destiny monster!" Ryan added._

_"So Kaiba has the Evil's Summoning cards?" Saria wondered._

_"Now, Teran, prepare to lose it all!" Kaiba shouted, his warrior standing at his side. It was then Kaiba's voice lost its cold tone and changed to an unearthly tone. His body glowed with the same dark energy._

_"Ganondorf, attack Teran and his Black Luster Soldier! Destroy them both with your Triforce sword of darkness!" the new Kaiba commanded. Everyone watched captivated as Ganondorf punched Black Luster Soldier aside and advanced at Teran. Teran stepped back nervously as the monster drew its sword. Teran reached for his duel disk and turned it back to its watch mode._

_"Saria! Take these!" Teran shouted. Teran tossed the watch and Saria caught it._

_"Teran! Get out of there!" Tristan commanded._

_"I can't! This monster is no hologram! He's..." But Teran couldn't finish his sentence as Ganondorf slashed Teran in the chest. Teran's chest was on fire. He fell to one knee and wrapped his arms around his belly. Blood quickly seeped through the wound._

_"He's real!" Ryan gasped._

_"Teran!" Saria cried. She tried to rush toward him but Ryan and Tristan grabbed her._

_"Let me go! I have to help him!" Saria struggled._

_"No way sis! It's too dangerous!" Ryan replied._

_"He's right!" Teran shouted, "Run! Get away before he gets you too!" Saria stared at her hurt friend, whose attacker now had his sword raised for another blow._

_"Please! Run! Forget me! Save your parents! Save the world! Stop Kaiba!" Teran pleaded. It was then Ganondorf slashed him in the left arm. Teran cried out in pain._

_"Teran!" Saria cried._

"Teran…" CJ mumbled. "Saria…"

_CJ stood in a warehouse, face-to-face with Ganondorf. Next to Ganondorf was a red-haired, crimson-eyed girl, about CJ's age. She was CJ's cousin Ashley._

"_So, you came to challenge me again?" Ganondorf said. "Fool."_

_"It's time to end all this." Ashley said._

"_My thoughts exactly, cuz." CJ said. "And, this time, things are going to end differently."_

"_Indeed they are." Ganondorf said. "When we finish this battle, I shall rule as Supreme Overlord Ganon!"_

"And, I will take my place as Supreme Queen Ashley." Ashley said.

"_That's why you're doing this, Ashley? For the power?" Everyone turned and saw Saria standing there._

"_I thought I told you not to come with me." CJ said._

"_What a treat." Ganondorf said. "I can take out the king and queen together." He then gathered a ball of dark energy into his hand and launched it at Saria, striking her in the chest and knocking her back. "Finish her, Ashley!"_

_"But, Saria's-"_

"_Do it!"_

"_But lord Ganond-"_

"_FINISH HER, YOU FOOL!" Ganondorf shouted. Ashley reluctantly launched a blast of energy at Saria, just before CJ rushed to her side. He checked her pulse and was overcome with rage._

"_You KILLED her!" He screamed. He launched a wave of dark energy across the warehouse, knocking Ashley into a wall, rendering her unconscious. He then drew his pistol, gathered energy into his hand and moved it to the gun and fired a bullet toward Ganondorf, burying the bullet into his chest, knocking him to the ground. CJ walked over to him, placed his foot on Ganondorf's chest and smiled._

"_Foolish boy... this isn't over..." Ganondorf said. "The history... of Light and Shadow... will be forever written... in blood..."_

_I miss you, Saria… I miss you so much…_ CJ thought. _And Kylie… I wish your life hadn't been cut short during our time hosting the Amazing Race…_

"_Welcome to San Andreas..." Carl said._

"_Thank you very much." Cream said._

"_Cream and Zinnia..." CJ said, with a solemn look on his face. His eyes were red and bloodshot, and his nose was red. "You're the last team to arrive. I'm sorry to tell you that you have both been eliminated from the race."_

_Everyone was gathered together in a hotel dining hall not too far from the pit stop at Grove Street. CJ walked in to the dining hall and cleared his throat._

_"Can I have your attention, please, everyone?" He said loudly. Everyone turned and looked at him. "I know many of you were looking forward to this race, but we are going to have to cut your time both here in San Andreas and on this race short. The next two legs were planned to keep you here in San Andreas. However, due to an unfortunate turn of events, you will all be racing together in the next leg in a race to the finish line." Everyone gasped._

"_The final leg already?" Bowser asked._

"_Unfortunately, the plane that my co-host and girlfriend, Kylie Howard, was on crashed on its way to Los Santos Internatonal Airport." CJ said. "There were no survivors." Everyone gasped. A few audible "oh no"s were heard. Several of the crew members walked over to comfort the host, who was fighting back tears._

"_It's okay, dude." Bowser said, walking over to comfort his friend._

_"I must return to Hyrule as soon as I can to begin to arrange for Kylie's burial, and to inform the kingdom of the loss of another Queen." CJ said. "So, the first team to cross the finish line next leg will win ten million gold coins. However, since we are ending this early, the second place team will win 500,000 coins. Third place will win 250,000 coins, and the rest of you will each get a one-week trip to Hyrule, during the week of King's Day, January 29th, a day honoring the birthday of the king of Hyrule."_

_Cream, having yet to depart for Elimination Station, walked over to CJ and hugged him._

_"It'll be okay." She said._

_"Thanks, Cream." CJ said. "Enjoy the rest of your stay here in San Andreas, everyone."_

"And then there was the war with the Zora Lord…." CJ said to himself.

"_No one enters the castle of the Zora Lord without permission!" One guard exclaimed. CJ gathered energy in his hands and looked at Shaylene._

"_Get out of here… Go someplace safe!" CJ said._

"No! I'm staying to fight with you!" Shaylene exclaimed.

_"That's not a request, Shaylene! That's an order!" CJ shouted._

"_I'm not letting you fight alone!" Shaylene yelled. "I'm not gonna lose you!"_

"_That's why you have to leave!" CJ commanded._

"_I already said, I'm not-!" But Shaylene's sentence was cut short. CJ's eyes widened as a Zora guard stabbed his spear through Shaylene's chest. CJ became enraged as the spear exited through Lynn's chest. The Zora yanked his spear from them and CJ watched as his wife and daughter dropped lifeless to the ground._

_"This is what happens to those who defy the Zora Lord…" The guard said. Suddenly, CJ's eyes, Shadow Medallion and hands began to glow purple, and his clothes changed to a purple robe. The full Triforce appeared on his hand and with a mighty attack, every Zora in the castle was killed. He then stormed into the throne room, where Mat waited._

_"So… You came…" Mat said. "I knew you would…"_

"_I've seen the colonies, Mat!" CJ shouted. "You betrayed my kingdom!"_

"_Show some respect in the presence of your ruler!" Mat exclaimed. "I am the Zora Lord!"_

"_You'll get no respect from me for what you've done!" CJ said._

_"Fine!" Mat said. "Then I challenge you to a Sage Duel!"_

_My former best friend made two fatal mistakes that day…_ CJ thought. _Killing Shaylene and Lynn, and challenging me to a Sage Duel… _

Suddenly, another vision flooded into CJ's head.

_CJ stood in Hyrule Castle's throne room, face-to-face with a man shrouded in darkness. Not too far behind CJ stood Stacey. CJ had his sword drawn._

_"You've plagued me long enough!" CJ said, rushing forward._

"_Ha! You're the plague!" The man laughed, as he backhanded CJ, knocking him back with a blast of magic that rendered him unconscious. He then floated over and drew his sword. "It's time I end this…" He thrust his sword downward, ready to kill._

"_Leave him alone!" Stacey exclaimed, launching a wave of water that slammed the man into the wall of the throne room, cracking the wall._

"_Insolent girl!" The man shouted. "You obviously know nothing of the three who preceded you! Two of them died doing just what you're doing! Fighting to save the boy's life!" He then launched a blast of magic that knocked Stacey to the ground. He then floated over and drew his sword. "It's too bad the boy isn't awake to watch me kill you too…" CJ weakly opened his eyes and turned to see the man, sword drawn, ready to kill Stacey._

CJ then found himself standing in the Old Shadow Temple's prayer chamber again.

_I may have lost a lot… Saria, Kylie, Ashley, Lynn… But, everything I've lost… All the pain and suffering I've endured… All the darkness I've fought… It's all led me to my soul mate… Stacey… And I won't lose her like I did the others… I swear it…_

The mysterious robed man then appeared before CJ again.

"All right…" CJ said. "It's time for answers… Just who are you?"

"CJ… You must save Hyrule… You must save the kingdom…" The man said. "I have faith in you… You can do it… my son…" The man then vanished. CJ gasped.

_Was that… my father?_ He wondered. Suddenly, he found himself standing next to Stacey in the Cave of Flames. Mike and Sarah then came running over.

"What the heck just happened?" Mike asked. "One minute we're all together here, the next I'm standing in what looked like the Forest Temple from Ocarina of Time."

"Yeah… And I was inside the Water Temple." Stacey said.

"It sounds like we were all sent to our temples." CJ said. "Did any of you have strange visions while you were there?"

"Yeah, I saw myself in a graveyard when I was a little girl. I fearlessly walked through a swarm of ghosts to find a ring I lost that belonged to my mother." Sarah said.

"And I saw the time when I was a young boy that my dog was killed by a bear, and I tried to stand up to it." Mike said.

"I saw the day that my parents were killed, but me and Janelle were protected by some kind of magic barrier." Stacey said.

"It sounds like you all saw the day you were chosen to be Sages." CJ said. Suddenly, the steel door near them swung open. "I think it's time to end this…"


	13. The King's Memories: Duty of the Sheikah

**CHAPTER TWELVE: **

**The King's Memories – Duty of the Sheikah**

The gang walked through the door and found themselves in a crater atop Mt Crenel. Sitting before them was a large meteor.

"Look at that thing!" Stacey said.

"It looks… somehow familiar…" Sarah said. Suddenly, a monster emerged from the meteor. It was a small alien-like creature with several tentacles, including one long one that extended out from the meteor.

"It's the Meteor Parasite!" Mike exclaimed.

"The what?" CJ asked.

"The final boss of Crystal Chronicles, and the source of the Miasma." Mike said.

"_No! Not again!" _A voice echoed. It was then that the gang found themselves in a strange place. The floor was like a mirror and all they could see for miles was darkness. Suddenly, a large creature appeared before them. It looked like a large golden bird with a monstrous body.

"What in Din's name is that?" CJ asked.

"Raem…" Mike said. "A creature born from memories, that uses the Miasma from the Meteor Parasite to create monsters so that it can devour people's memories…"

"You scum!" CJ shouted. "How dare you feed off the memories of my people!"

"You cannot stop me… I am immortal…" Raem said.

"I don't know how he's alive though… The crystal caravanners from Tipa Village killed him."

"So… he was somehow revived?" CJ asked.

"It appears so." Mike said.

"And now, I shall nourish myself on your memories!" Raem said. Suddenly, CJ began to feel weakened.

"Ahh! Leave me alone!" CJ yelled. He rushed toward Raem, sword drawn, only to be knocked back.

"Hmm… Your memories are quite succulent…" Raem said. CJ weakly watched as images of Saria floated toward Raem.

"Sari…Sar…S… Wait… who is that?" CJ wondered.

"Whoa!" Mike gasped. "Raem's feeding is causing CJ to actually forget everyone he knows!"

"Now… what delicacies do you have waiting for me now?" Raem wondered, as he began to devour memories of Kylie.

"Who is that?" Sarah asked.

"CJ's second wife, Kylie…" Stacey said. "Raem must be devouring the memories of her too… We have to stop him before he eats all of CJ's memories!" Everyone rushed forward to attack Raem, but he used CJ's memories of Kylie to block the attacks.

"Fools!" Raem exclaimed. "As long as I consume the boy's memories, you can't stop me!" It was then that images of Shaylene began to float toward Raem.

"Shay… Shayl… Sh…" CJ mumbled.

"Oh no…" Stacey said. "That's not good."

"Mmm… delicious." Raem laughed. Then, images of Stacey began to float toward Raem.

"NO!" Stacey exclaimed.

"_Excuse me… Is that… the Light Prognosticus?" CJ looked up and saw a blond-haired, blue-eyed girl with glasses, probably about 18, that reminded him quite a bit of his first wife, Saria. She wore jeans and a gray t-shirt with a picture of several residents of the Mushroom Kingdom, including Mario, Luigi & Peach._

"_Um… yeah… it is." CJ said, shocked. "How do you know about the Light Prognosticus?"_

"_Oh, I'm sorry… I didn't introduce myself." The girl said. "I'm Stacey."_

"_I'm CJ… It's nice to meet you." CJ said. "So… the Light Prognosticus?"_

"_Oh, I'm sorry…" Stacey said. "Well… I'm a huge fan of the Super Mario Brothers games, and… I know this is gonna sound crazy, but I've always felt like they were more than a game…"_

"He's consuming CJ's memories of me…" Stacey gasped.

"Aahhh!" CJ exclaimed, as Raem consumed the last of his memories of Stacey and he fell unconscious to the ground. Sarah ran over to CJ and began casting Life on him.

"This is for CJ!" Stacey shouted, rushing forward, but again, Raem used CJ's memories to defend himself.

"Your turn, girl…" Raem said. He began to devour Stacey's memories, beginning with her memories of CJ.

_CJ and Stacey sat in a restaurant in south Castle Town. A candle on the table cast a gentle glow on the two._

"_CJ… You didn't have to do this for me." Stacey said._

_"Don't tell me that." CJ said. "I didn't do it 'cuz I had to. I did it 'cuz I love you, and because I wanted to, hun." CJ said._

"_Aww, you're so sweet." Stacey said._

Suddenly, CJ wearily regained his senses. He looked at Raem, who was distracted by devouring Stacey's memories. CJ's Triforce Amulet then began to glow, as did his body.

"Whoa…" Mike said.

"Raem!" CJ shouted, with the voices of every Sage to ever walk Hyrule echoing through his own voice. "This is for Stacey!" And with one mighty swing of the Gerudo Master Sword, Raem was sliced in half and destroyed.

Stacey looked at CJ. He smiled.

"CJ… How didn't you forget me when Raem swallowed your memories?" Stacey asked.

"Because…" CJ said. "I could never forget my soul mate."

Stacey smiled. "Aww, you're so sweet." She said. The group then found themselves in the Cave of Flames, in front of the Meteor Parasite, who was crippled on the ground.

"Let's end this." CJ said, as he drove his sword into the parasite's head, destroying it.

A few minutes later, the gang stood outside of the Cave of Flames.

"CJ, look." Sarah said. CJ gasped at the sight of the miasma gathered around Hyrule Castle.

"Mike, take Sarah and go take refuge in the Sacred Realm." CJ said. "This just got personal."

"But…" Sarah began to protest.

"It looks like the attack is focused on the castle." Stacey said. "This is a job for the King and Queen."

"Okay." Sarah said. "Good luck."

_**Later…**_

CJ and Stacey stormed into Hyrule Castle. CJ's Triforce Amulet was glowing and he had his sword drawn.

"Time to end this." He said. He swung his sword, sending out a shockwave that killed every guard in the room. He and Stacey rushed up the nearby stairs and CJ burst through a large red door atop the stairs.

CJ now stood in Hyrule Castle's throne room, face-to-face with Ganondorf. Not too far behind CJ stood Stacey. CJ had his sword drawn.

"You've plagued me long enough!" CJ said, rushing forward.

"Ha! You're the plague!" Ganondorf laughed, as he backhanded CJ, knocking him back with a blast of magic that rendered him unconscious. He then floated over and drew his sword. "It's time I end this…" He thrust his sword downward, ready to kill.

"Leave him alone!" Stacey exclaimed, launching a wave of water that slammed Ganondorf into the wall of the throne room, cracking the wall.

"Insolent girl!" Ganondorf shouted. "You obviously know nothing of the three who preceded you! Two of them died doing just what you're doing! Fighting to save the boy's life!" Ganondorf then launched a blast of magic that knocked Stacey to the ground. He then floated over and drew his sword. "It's too bad the boy isn't awake to watch me kill you too…" CJ weakly opened his eyes and turned to see Ganondorf, sword drawn, ready to kill Stacey.

"No… I won't… I won't fail… again… not like… Saria… and Shaylene…" CJ mumbled. "I… won't lose… my soul mate…" Suddenly, his amulet began to glow and his strength was restored.

"It's time to die!" Ganondorf shouted. "Finally, I'm rid of the Royal Fa-!" Ganondorf's sentence was cut short as CJ drove the Gerudo Master Sword through his back and out his chest.

"I don't know how Raem managed to bring you back to life, Ganondorf, but I'm going to make sure it doesn't happen again!" CJ exclaimed.

"Wrong!" Ganondorf exclaimed. "If I go down, you're going with me!" Ganondorf then spun his sword around and thrust it behind him, piercing CJ's abdomen.

CJ cried out in pain. "You'll… pay… for that…" He said, as he charged magic into his sword, causing Ganondorf to burst into ashes. Then, with a mighty blast, he launched a shadow blast that scattered the ashes across Hyrule, before collapsing to the ground unconscious. Stacey wearily opened her eyes and saw CJ on the floor, unconscious and bleeding.

"CJ!" She exclaimed, rushing to her boyfriend's side.

_**A few days later…**_

Stacey walked into a room in Castle Town Hospital, where CJ was lying in a hospital bed. He had a bandage around his abdomen and was hooked up to several machines. He looked at her and smiled.

"Good, you're awake." Stacey said.

"I-I'm glad your okay, hun." CJ said.

"Me?" Stacey asked. "I'm glad you're okay! I can't believe you did that!"

"I had to, hun…" CJ said. "I'm a Sheikah. It's my duty to protect the Royal Family."

"But, I'm not a member of the Royal Family…" Stacey said. CJ reached into the pocket of his pants, which were hanging next to his bed and pulled out a small box.

"But, I want you to be." He said. He opened the box and showed Stacey a gold ring with a sapphire and four small diamonds in it. "Stacey Dow… Will you marry me?"

Stacey's eyes filled with tears and she smiled. "Yes… yes I will…"


	14. Epilogue: A New Beginning

**Epilogue: A New Beginning**

CJ, Stacey and several residents of Hyrule were gathered in Hyrule Castle courtyard. The residents were seated, and CJ and Stacey stood before the crowd, along with an older man in a robe.

CJ and Stacey turned and looked at the man. Stacey wore an elegant light blue dress, and CJ wore a white tux. On CJ's head was a crown, and his Triforce Amulet was hung around his neck.

"Do you, King CJ Francis of Hyrule, take Stacey Dow to be your lawfully wedded wife and Queen of Hyrule, for better or worse, until death do you part?" The man asked.

CJ smiled. "I do."

"And do you, Stacey Dow, Sage of Water and bearer of the Triforce of Courage, take King CJ Francis to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better or worse, until death do you part?" The man asked.

"I do." Stacey said with a smile.

"I now pronounce you man and wife…" The man said. CJ then placed a diamond tiara upon Stacey's head and smiled.

"People of Hyrule…" CJ said. "I give you the new Queen of Hyrule… Queen Stacey Francis!" The people of Hyrule cheered and bowed to their new queen.

_**A few days later…**_

Mike and Sarah stood on the balcony of a palace in the southwestern corner of Gerudo Desert. Behind them stood a Gerudo priest. Mike and Sarah both wore royal clothes. The priest walked past them onto the balcony and faced the crowd of Gerudo men and women standing in front of the palace.

"Citizens of Gerudo… I give you the new King and Queen… King Mike Polito, Sage of Forest, and his wife, Queen Sarah Polito, the Sage of Spirit!" The priest exclaimed, as the entire crowd erupted in cheers.

"_Once again, I had found a Queen… but this time, I wasn't going to lose her… I refused to. Stacey was my soul mate, and I wasn't letting go of her… As much as I had loved Saria, Kylie and even Shaylene… Stacey was special…"_


End file.
